Enfin ils se déclarent 2
by Dinou
Summary: SG1 est envoyé sur une planète pour signer un traité mais ça tourne au vinaigre
1. Enfin ils se déclarent 2

STARGATE SG-1

Enfin, ils se déclarent ! (2) : quand tout le monde se case ! (1)

Auteur : Dinou

E-mail : dinou149@wanadoo.fr

Coauteur : Vanous

E-mail : martial.vanessa@wanadoo.fr

Commentaires : Vicky

E-mail : vickysg1@wanadoo.fr

Résumé : SG-1 est envoyé sur une planète pour signer un traité mais ça tourne au vinaigre.

Genre : Romance, action et humour.

Saison : après saison 6, Daniel est en vie.

Spoiler : allusion au premier épisode de la saison 1

Disclaimer : les personnages de la série Stargate ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne touchons pas d'argent, on ne fait ça que pour le fun.

Note des auteurs 1 : il faut avoir lu la première partie : _Enfin, ils se déclarent ! (1) Edora : le retour 1 et 2._

Note des auteurs 2 : des grands mercis à tous ceux qui nous ont envoyé des mails, ça nous a fait très plaisirs alors on espère que ce second volet vous plaira aussi !!!

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS NOTRE AUTORISATION !!!**

****

****

**Base de Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado :**

H : « Bonjour SG-1, j'espère que vous avez passés un bon week-end ! » dit le général Hammond, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

J : « C'était le pied mon général ! » dit Jack alors que ce dernier faisait du pied à Sam sous la table du briefing. (on peut pas dire mieux dans ce cas-là!)

         Le général sourit à cette remarque du colonel O'Neill, mais il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas de sous entendu dans cette réflexion vu la manière dont avait rougi le major Carter. Mais il ne dit rien bien qu'il avait remarqué que depuis l'épisode Edora, un an auparavant, la tension entre les deux militaires n'était plus. (ben il est pas aveugle non plus!!! Heureusement !)

H : « Bon, je vous propose de commencer tout de suite. Major Carter à vous la parole. »

S : « Merci mon général. Nous allons sur P3X256. La sonde a repéré du naqquadah à la surface, donc il faudrait voir si nous ne pouvons pas faire une alliance avec le peuple de cette planète pour exploiter leur naqquadah. »

H : « Docteur Jackson vous fe… » le général Hammond s'arrêta en plein milieux de sa phrase car le comportement du Daniel était plutôt étrange. Eh oui le petit scarabée était en train de se taper la tête contre la table de briefing. (ça fait pas mal Danny?) Alors que Jack allait sortir une blague à trois sous, qui ne faisait sourire que Sam, cette dernière lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes ce qui le fit fermer la bouche. (aouch)

H : « Docteur Jackson, un problème ? » demanda le général Hammond avec un léger sourire car il avait un léger soupçon sur la cause de l'inquiétude de Daniel.

D : « C'est à dire que… » commença Daniel.

J : « Que… » dit Jack pour l'encourager à continuer, et surtout parce qu'il était curieux de savoir quel était le problème de Daniel.

D : « C'est à dire que… Oh puis non laisser tomber c'est pas si grave que ça… »

J : « Daniel ! Videz votre sac ! Vous vous sentirez mieux après ! Et puis j'ai envie de savoir ce qui vous met dans cet état ! » dit Jack avec un large sourire ce qui lui valut un autre coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Sam. « Aie !!! »

Tous le regardèrent, alors que lui regardait Sam qui regardait Daniel pour éviter d'éclater de rire. (et Daniel il regardait qui? Bon d'accord je me tais ! Ouais vaut mieux sinon couic la commentatrice !!!)

S : « Bon Daniel, c'est quoi votre problème ? » demanda Sam doucement.

D : « Voilà… Le mariage est dans une semaine et je suis absolument incapable d'écrire mes vœux… »

Jack sourit à l'aveu de Daniel et il se remémora le moment où il avait dû écrire ses vœux lors de son mariage avec Sarah, ça avait été un calvaire sans nom !

D : « Janet va me tuer… » finit Daniel sur un ton fataliste.

J : « Vous voulez un coup de main ? » se proposa Jack.

D : « Non, non, c'est bon, je m'en sortirai ! » dit Daniel rapidement. (prudent le petit scarabée! Ouais au bout de sept ans il a compris le truc !!!)

         Eh oui ! Notre petit Space Monkey avait demandé au doc de l'épouser six mois en arrière.

_FLASH-BACK __:_

_         Daniel l'avait emmenée dans un des plus chers et des plus beaux restaurants de Colorado Springs. Il était venu chercher à la base en limousine. Janet n'en revenait pas de le voir sortir de la limousine en smoking, il était tellement sexy ! Janet portait une longue robe bordeaux avec de fines bretelles, ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon ce qui a eut pour effet sur notre archéologue de lui faire émettre quelques sons mais rien de compréhensible pour les êtres humains._ (et pour nos copains extraterrestre? Je sais: la ferme Vicky! C'est bien ! brave petite !!!)_ Ils montèrent dans la voiture et prirent la direction du restaurant où Daniel avait réservé un petit salon pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé ou de rencontrer quelqu'un de la base._ (ou plutôt Jack ! ben oui qui d'autre pourrait pourrir l'ambiance !!!)_ Ils dînèrent tranquillement dans une ambiance romantique à souhait. Ils riaient en se racontant des histoires, étrangement c'était souvent aux dépens de Sam et de Jack. Alors qu'ils venaient de commander le dessert, Daniel prit les mains de Janet dans les siennes et lui dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir retomber amoureux de quelqu'un après avoir perdu Sha're. Il lui avoua qu'avec le temps, de par ses sourires et l'amitié sans borne qu'elle lui avait donné elle lui avait permis de remonter la pente lors de son retour de son ascension, car pour lui le retour à la base avait été très dur. Il lui avoua qu'il avait commencé à se rendre compte de ses sentiments envers elle lorsque Cassie était tombée malade. A ce moment là il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout allait s'arranger et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Et maintenant la seule chose qu'il voulait était partager ses joies et ses peines jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Alors il prit l'écrin en velours rouge qui se trouvait dans sa poche et lui demanda de l'épouser. Janet n'en revenait pas, Daniel n'avait jamais autant parlé de ce qu'il ressentait mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle partageait ses sentiments et qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés, si les goa'uld ne lui prenaient pas son homme évidemment. Elle accepta sa proposition les larmes aux yeux. Daniel lui passa la bague à la main gauche, ils mangèrent vite le dessert et partirent en direction de l'appartement Daniel où ils passèrent une nuit pleine de douceur, de tendresse et d'amour._

_FIN FLASH-BACK._

         Jack trouvait que Daniel avait refusé un peu trop vivement son aide, c'est alors qu'il vit Sam au bord de la crise de rire qui avait toutes les peines du monde à se calmer. Il adorait la voir sourire, il aimait l'entendre rire, en fait rien chez Sam le répugnait, il aimait même son esprit scientifique.

H : « Bon si nous reprenions ce briefing, et ne vous inquiétez pas docteur Jackson, vous trouverez les mots ! » dit le général Hammond sur un ton paternaliste et rassurant à l'archéologue. « Donc, docteur Jackson vous vous occuperez de la partie diplomatique de cette mission et colonel pourriez vous me rendre un service ? »

J : « Bien sûr mon général, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

H : « Vous me feriez une grande joie si vous ne parliez à aucun des habitants de cette planète si ce n'est pour dire bonjour, merci et au revoir. » (il a pas confiance le nounours! Absolument aucune confiance !!! merci de l'info !  mais je t'en prie !!!)

J : « Pourquoi ? » demanda Jack ne comprenant pas la requête d'Hammond.

H : « Parce que à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche vous nous créer des problèmes. » (c'est vrai.)

Jack n'en revenait pas, il ne trouvait rien à répondre, probablement parce que c'était vrai…

H : « Major Carter, surveillez ses paroles. »

S : « A vos ordres mon général. »

Sam allait exploser en salle de briefing et lorsqu'elle le vit le regard incompréhensif de Jack, ça devenait un vrai supplice !

H : « Rompez ! » dit le général en partant en direction de son bureau.

Quand le général fut parti, Sam explosa littéralement de rire, elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter ce qui valut un haussement de sourcil droit pour Teal'c, un sourire de Daniel et Jonas et un regard de total incompréhension de Jack. Sam mit environ quinze minutes pour se calmer. (j'aurais jamais tenu moi!)

**Laboratoire du major Samantha Carter :**

         Alors que Sam était dans son labo en train de préparer tout ce dont elle avait besoins pour la mission, Jack entra et verrouilla la porte derrière lui, ce qui fit sursauter Sam.

S : « Jack ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda t-elle en lui offrant son sourire spécial Jack.

J : « Je vois que tu as réussi à te calmer ! » dit Jack sur un ton de reproche.

S : « Tu m'en veux ? Oh je suis désolée, mais mets toi à ma place cinq minutes ! Je te jure que c'était vraiment comique ! » dit elle alors que le fou rire la gagnait de nouveau.

J : « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je suis mort de rire ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! » dit il sur un ton ironique.

Alors Sam s'approcha de lui dangereusement. Jack reculait.

J : « Ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner comme ça ! » dit Jack alors qu'il continuait de reculer. Une fois acculer contre la porte, Sam se colla à lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

J : « Arrête, non… Ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner seulement parce que tu m'embrasses ! » dit Jack. (et ben si!)

Sam ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, au contraire et elle l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres.  
J : « Sam… tu triches… comment est-ce que je peux résister à ça ! » alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, il serrait plus fort Sam dans ses bras pour approfondir leurs baisers.

S : « Tu ne peux pas résister ! » dit simplement Sam entre deux baisers.

J : « Qui a dit que je voulais résister ? » dit Jack entre deux assauts. 

Alors que leurs mains commençaient à se balader et à s'égarer sous les vêtements de l'autre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

J : « Pas moyen de pouvoir t'embrasser tranquille dans cette base ! » râla Jack ce qui fit sourire Sam. 

Ils se décolèrent, réajustèrent leurs tenues et Sam alla ouvrir.

D : « Je ne vous dérange pas Sam ? » (Daniel ou l'art de déranger Sam et Jack quand ils sont occupés et tout ça en une leçon ! promotion exceptionnelle !!!)

S : « Non Daniel ! Un problème ? » 

D : « C'est juste pour vous dire qu'on part dans trente minutes. »

S : « Bien, je serai à l'heure ! »

D : « Vous n'auriez pas vu Jack ? »

S : « Pourquoi ? »

D : « Je n'arrive pas à le trouver et il faut que je le prévienne pour le départ en mission. »

S : « Ne vous inquiétez pas Daniel je vais le trouver et le lui dire ! Allez voir Janet ! »

D : « D'accord. »

Daniel n'insista pas et en plus il avait envie d'aller voir Janet. Donc il partit avec un sourire béas en lèvre en direction de l'infirmerie, pour voir si sa dulcinée pouvait lui faire un examen approfondit de sa bouche et surtout de ses lèvres. (obsédé!!!!!!!!!! De suite !!! mais oui !!!)

         Du côté des tourtereaux, un ouf de soulagement se fit entendre.

S : « Jack, départ dans trente minutes ! » dit Sam un sourire aux lèvres.

J : « Ouais j'ai entendu… » dit Jack faisant mine de bouder ce qui fit rire Sam. « On ne pourra pas se cacher indéfiniment tu sais… »

S : « Oui… » dit Sam en détournant le regard car l'amour pour Jack qui brillait dans ses magnifiques yeux azurs avait été remplacé par la peur. Elle avait peur qu'une fois sortie de la clandestinité, leur histoire ne tienne pas la route, mais surtout elle ne voulait pas briser la carrière de Jack, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. 

Jack la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux et il put y lire toutes ses peurs.

J : « Je te promets que tout se passera bien entre nous, et puis on est beaucoup trop important pour le projet pour qu'ils nous virent uniquement parce que l'on s'aime ! »

Sam croyait ce que venait de lui déclarer Jack, elle savait qu'il était sincère, et ça la rassura. Elle se blottit dans se bras et lui promit que bientôt ils n'auraient plus à se cacher.

**Salle d'embarquement :**

H : « A bientôt SG-1, bonne chance et pas de bêtise surtout ! » dit le général en regardant Jack droit dans es yeux.

J : « Je ne me sens absolument pas visé ! » dit Jack

         Janet était dans la salle d'embarquement et embrassait Daniel.

Jan : « Fais bien attention à toi et rentre vite, j'ai besoin de toi pour finir de préparer le mariage ! » dit elle en l'embrassant.

D : « Ne t'inquiètes pas ! » lui répondit Daniel.

J : « Excusez moi les tourtereaux, mais plus tôt on part plus tôt on rentre ! » (pour une fois il a raison ! quand il a raison, il a raison !!!)

         Daniel embrassa Janet et partit en direction de la porte, il passa devant Jack et avant de passer la porte il se retourna vers le colonel.

D : « Bon y va ? J'attends que vous ! » puis Daniel passa la porte. (oh la mauvaise fois!)

J : « Non mais j'hallucine là, c'est ça ?!? Daniel venez ici ! » hurla Jack juste avant de passer la porte.

Teal'c et Jonas passèrent tranquillement la porte en souriant à la scène qu'ils venaient de voir, alors que Sam et Janet se regardaient consternées : pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! (c'est clair)

**Sur P3X256 :**

         Quand SG-1 franchit la porte ils arrivèrent sur une planète verdoyante où il faisait 25°C, au plus grand plaisir de Jack. Sam appréciait la quiétude de l'endroit et les couleurs vives environnantes, ça la changeait des néons et de la couleur grise des murs de la base.

Jo : « C'est absolument magnifique ici, vous ne trouvez pas » demanda Jonas émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait.

J : « Ouais ! Super ! Franchement j'en ai assez de ces missions de routine ! J'ai besoins d'action ! »

D : « Jack ? »

J : « Quoi Daniel ? »

D : « La ferme ! » (mon dieu, qu'arrive-t-il à Daniel?)

Jack était ébahi par ce que venait de dire Daniel.

D : « Vous aviez raison Sam ! Je me sens mieux maintenant que je lui ai dis ça ! »

Jack avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar : d'abord Daniel lui pique l'une de ses réplique fétiche et en plus Sam qui se range du côté de Daniel. C'est plus un cauchemar c'est carrément l'enfer ! 

Sam savait à quoi pensait Jack alors elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et Jack se calma aussi sec. C'est fou le pouvoir qu'avaient ces magnifiques yeux azurs et ce sourire sur cet homme. 

Personne, pas même SG-1, Janet ou le général Hammond, n'étaient au courant de la relation de Sam et Jack, pour eux rien n'avait changé : Jack arrivait toujours en retard au briefing, Sam s'enfermait toujours dans son labo pendant des heures, Jack lançait toujours des blagues plus stupides les unes que les autres auxquelles Sam souriaient… En bref : rien de nouveau sous le soleil ! Mais c'est que nos deux militaires étaient très doués à ce jeu là : ils se sont cachés leurs sentiments pendant sept ans, donc ils sont passés maîtres dans l'art de cacher quelque chose. Cependant même si à la base ils se donnaient du « mon colonel » et du « Carter », à l'extérieur ça ressemblait plutôt à du « mon amour » et du « mon ange »… (hé Dinou tu crois pas qu'ils vont s'appeler par leur grade quand ils… j'arrête là pour les âmes sensibles !!! oui je te rappelle que c'est une fic tout public !!!)

         SG-1 marchait depuis deux heures, donc Daniel râlait depuis une heure et demie, quand ils rencontrèrent quelqu'un. (ça, ça change pas! Faut pas changer les bonnes habitudes !!!)

D : « Bonjour, nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques, nous venons de la porte des étoiles »

Homme : « Bonjour, bienvenue sur Tyriann. Que venez vous faire sur notre planète ? » demanda t-il curieux.

D : « Nous voudrions voir votre chef si possible. »

Homme : « Venez avec moi, nous allons voir si notre reine peut vous recevoir. »

J : « Votre reine ?!? » dit Jack étonné. « Et ben ça va donner ! » dit il ironiquement.

A ces mots Sam lui jeta un regard meurtrier, alors Jack s'empressa d'ajouter.

J : « Ben quoi c'est vrai ! On traite toujours avec des hommes, ça va nous faire du changement ! »

D : « Laisser tomber Jack ! Vous vous enfoncez tout seul ! » ajouta Daniel qui avait vu le regard de Sam. (c'est ce que j'allais dire ! oui je sais !!!)

         Alors ils se mirent en route suivant cet homme en direction du château de la reine. Sam faisait la tête à Jack car ce comportement misogyne ne lui avait pas plût. Jack la rattrapa et lui fit ralentir la cadence pour ainsi être un peu à l'écart du groupe. Il la regarda avec des yeux de cocker battu mais ne dit rien sachant que dans ces cas là il s'enfonce encore plus. Au bout de quelques secondes Sam sourit, alors Jack savait qu'il était pardonné mais il allait devoir faire attention s'il voulait avoir une chance de ne pas dormir sur le canapé quand ils rentreraient sur Terre.  (je peux t'héberger, pas de problème ! oh la commentatrice on se calme !!! puis de toute façon ça ne marcherait pas car tu n'es pas blonde aux yeux bleus et encore moins astrophysicienne !!! alors laisse tomber !!!)

**Château de la Reine de Tyriann :**

         Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la ville, ils furent émerveillés par l'accueil chaleureux de tous les habitants de la planète. Leur avancée technologique par rapport à la Terre était aussi impressionnante, Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux et Jack quant à lui sentait qu'il ne verrait pas Sam souvent ! Ils avancèrent et au fur et à mesure ils apercevaient le château de la reine. Il était magnifique, tout était en marbre et c'était sobre mais élégant. L'homme qui les avaient accompagné alla voir un autre homme et lui expliqua ce que voulait SG-1. Ce dernier alla voir sa reine pour savoir si elle acceptait de leur accorder une audience, ce qu'elle accepta. Ainsi SG-1 fut conduit auprès de la reine. 

Homme : « Notre reine Tiana vous attend. »

J : « Chouette ! »

Tous regardèrent Jack.

J : « Ben quoi, je suis vraiment content de voir cette femme ! Elle va peut être nous permettre d'extraire son naqquadah et ainsi Major vous aurez plus de matière pour travailler sur votre réacteur ! »

Ils n'insistèrent pas, mais Sam lui sourit quand même car elle savait que Jack était jaloux de son réacteur à naqquadah sur lequel elle passait beaucoup de temps.

Tia : « Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ma planète. Je suis la reine Tiana. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur ma planète ? »

Et alors que Jack allait sortir un truc du style :_ on passait dans le coin alors on est passé dire salut_, une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans arriva. (ouf!)

Jeune femme : « Mère ! » cria t-elle. 

Tia : « Eléa ma fille un peu de tenue je te prie je suis en audience ! » dit elle d'un ton ferme et autoritaire.

E : « Je vous prie de m'excuser mère, je n'ai pas fait attention. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Tia : « Bien ma fille c'est oublié. Puisque tu es là, tu vas rester car comme tu vas me succéder un jour il faut que tu apprennes comment être une bonne reine. »

E : « Bien mère. »

Tia : « Donc, que nous voulez vous ? »

D : « Nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques, nous venons d'une planète appelée la Terre… »

Tia : « Vous êtes de la Tau'ri ? »

D : « Euh…oui… »

Tia : « Etes vous l'équipe appelée SG-1 ? »

D : « Oui c'est nous… Mais comment nous connaissez vous ? »

Tia : « Toute la galaxie connaît l'équipe SG-1 ! »

Jo : « Ah bon ? »

E : « Bien sûr vous êtes les Tau'ri qui mettent en déroute les grand maîtres goa'ulds ! C'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer ! » dit Eléa.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, Jonas et elle ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux ce qui n'échappa pas à Jack et à Daniel qui d'un commun accord tacite avaient trouvé une nouvelle cible pour les blagues à deux sous !!!

D : « Et donc nous voudrions former une alliance avec vous pour nous battre contre les goa'ulds et si vous le permettez utiliser le naqquadah qui se trouve dans le sol de votre planète. »

Tia : « Je ne vois aucun problème à cette alliance, mais cette alliance est-elle à double sens ? »

D : « Si vous avez le moindre problème nous serions plus que ravis de vous aider ! »

Tia : « Bien cela me satisfait ! »

D : « Avec votre permission j'aimerais étudier, avec l'aide de Jonas Quinn ici présent, votre civilisation et si vous voulez nous pourrons vous en apprendre d'avantage sur la notre. Ce serait un premier échange qui scellerait notre alliance avant de signer un traité ? »

Tia : « Mais je vous en prie ! »

S : « Quant à moi si vous le permettez j'aimerais étudier votre technologie ! »

Tia : « L'un de mes domestiques vous conduira à notre laboratoire de recherche et ainsi vous pourrez posez toutes les questions à nos meilleurs scientifiques ! »

S : « Je vous remercie énormément ! » dit Sam toute contente à l'idée de parler à ces scientifiques.

Tia : « J'aimerais que vous restiez quelques jours au moins pour que nos préparions le traité et ce soir nous fêterons notre alliance lors d'un grand banquet que je compte organiser ! » dit la reine à l'intention de Jack. 

Jack regarda son équipe et il tomba sur le regard suppliant de Daniel qui voulait rentrer à la base pour être auprès de Janet. Alors Jack saisit l'occasion de casser les pieds à l'archéologue.

J : « Ce sera avec plaisir. Nous resterons deux jours car le docteur Daniel Jackson va se marier et si je ne le ramène pas à temps sa fiancée va me torturer ! » dit Jack en pensant à l'avance au nombre de piqûres que Janet lui ferait, ce qui lui donna froid dans le dos rien qu'en imaginant toutes ses aiguilles lui rentrant dans la peau. (aïe, aïe, aïe)

Sam sourit car elle savait pourquoi Jack avait accepté et la tête de Daniel faisait sentir que sa vengeance serait sanglante !

         C'est ainsi que Sam alla dans un labo travailler sur le naqquadah, que Teal'c et Jack allèrent visiter la ville pour éviter toutes mauvaises surprises, et Daniel et Jonas quant à eux se mirent à étudier l'histoire de la planète. 

**Laboratoire sur Tyriann :**

         Jack avait laissé Teal'c aller faire un kel'no'rim dans les appartements qu'on leur avait attribués et se dirigea vers le labo où était Sam pour voir s'il ne parviendrait pas à l'en sortir pour une heure ou deux.

J : « Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Jack en le lui murmurant dans l'oreille.

S : « Je travaille histoire de changer ! »

J : « Que dirais tu de lâcher ton étude du naqquadah et d'approfondir ton étude sur les relations humaines et de préférence la notre, hein ? » dit Jack en utilisant un ton plein de sous entendus.

S : « Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'aimerais vraiment finir ça, c'est vraiment passionnant ! Tu vois le naqquadah de cette planète a des caractéristiques différentes de celui que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à maintenant et quand on le mêle à du trinium… »

J : « Je n'en doute pas ! » dit Jack pour faire comprendre à Sam qu'allez plus loin ne servait à rien.

S : « Désolée ! »

J : « Ecoute on sera encore là demain donc tu peux lâcher ce truc pendant une heure ou deux ? »

S : « Bon je te propose un compromis ! »

J : « Vas y j t'écoute ! »

S : « Si tu me laisse travailler maintenant je te promets que ce soir on approfondira l'étude des rapports humains comme jamais nous ne l'avons fait auparavant ! » (oh, on a dit pas de NC17, Dinou! Mais où tu vois du NC-17 toi ? désespérante !!!)

J : « Bien major, j'accepte ! Mais ne travaille pas trop quand même je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez la migraine ce soir ! »

S : « Ce n'est pas une migraine qui m'empêchera de faire ce qui est prévu ce soir ! »

Alors que personne ne les regardait ils s'embrassèrent brièvement pour sceller le marché qu'ils venaient de conclure. 

J : « A ce soir ! »

S : « A ce soir ! Et n'oublie pas ce qu'a dit le général : tu ne parles à personne si ce n'est pour dire bonjour, merci et au revoir ! »

J : « Bien madame. » Et alors qu'il allait sortir du labo un homme entra. « Bonjour monsieur, merci monsieur et au revoir monsieur ! » puis il partit. L'homme était absolument largué par rapport au comportement de Jack alors que Sam elle était morte de rire. Il fallait toujours qu'il la fasse rigoler et c'est ce qui la séduisait le plus chez lui ! (il ne fait qu'obéir au général! Pour une fois !)

**Bibliothèque de Tyriann :**

         Jonas et Daniel étaient dans cette bibliothèque depuis plusieurs heures. Mais étrangement Jonas n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Daniel le remarqua et préféra lâcher son bouquin pour parler à Jonas car il savait ce qui le préoccupait. 

D : « Jonas je sens que quelque chose vous préoccupe. » commença Daniel.

Jo : « Mais non ! » dit Jonas sur un ton peu convainquant.

D : « C'est ça oui ! Et Jack s'y connaît en astrophysique ! » dit Daniel sur un ton ironique.

Jo : « Ca se voit autant que ça ? »

D : « C'est aussi évident que les sentiments de Jack et Sam l'un pour l'autre ! »

Jo : « Ouas !!! »

D : « Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est à cause d'Eléa ? »

Jo : « Comment le savez vous ? »

D : « L'intuition… »

Jo : « Ah… »

D : « Alors vous me dîtes quel est la problème ou il faut que je le devine tout seul ? »

Jo : « Ben… c'est à dire que… voilà… je… »

D : « Bon on va voir si je suis pas trop bête aujourd'hui ? Voici ce qui vous trouble selon moi : vous pensez tout le temps à la fille de la reine ce qui vous empêche de vous concentrer… » Jonas acquieça d'un hochement de tête. « Bon, ensuite vous vous demandez si pour elle c'est la même chose. » Jonas acquieça une nouvelle fois. « Mais vous avez une trouille pas croyable d'aller la voir pour savoir exactement ce qu'il en est ? » Jonas fit à nouveau un signe affirmatif avec la tête.

Jo : « Comment faites vous ça ? »

D : « Vous voulez que je vous révèle mon petit secret ? »

Jo : « Et comment ! » dit Jonas vraiment curieux de savoir comment Daniel peut savoir tout ça.

D : « C'est d'une facilité enfantine : vous me faites pensez à deux militaires que nous connaissons très bien tous les deux ! » (sauf qu'eux ils ont dépasser ce stade ! Dieu soit loué !!!)

Jo : « Comment ça ? » demanda Jonas ne sachant pas en quoi son histoire ressemblait à celle de Sam et Jack.

D : « Tout comme Jack vous avez peur d'être rejeté, et tout comme lui vous n'avez pas remarqué que c'est réciproque ! »

Jo : « Comment pouvez vous savoir que c'est réciproque ? »

D : « Je vous en prie ça se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Quand vos regards se sont rencontrés ils n'ont pas pu se lâcher ! C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé pour Sam et Jack lors de leur première rencontre ! »

Jo : « Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? D'après ce que je sais vous étiez encore sur Abydos à ce moment là ! »

D : « C'est exact ! Mais le major Ferretti m'a raconté et comme il y a une caméra en salle de briefing j'ai pu voir la scène en revenant d'Abydos ! » annonça Daniel fièrement. « J'en ai une copie je vous la ferai voir une fois rentrer sur Terre ! » (obsédé!!!!!)

Jo : « Ce sera avec plaisir ! Mais si on en revenait à moi ! Je fais quoi ? »

D : « C'est simple vous allez la voir et vous lui dîtes franchement ce que vous ressentez pour elle ! On a bien vu que ça a été le coup de foudre alors n'ayez pas peur de tout lui avouez, sinon… »

Jo : « Sinon quoi ? » demanda Jonas affolé.

D : « Vous allez finir comme Jack ! » conclut Daniel sachant par avance la réaction qu'aurait Jonas.

Jo : « Oh mon Dieu ! Excusez moi Daniel mais il faut absolument que j'aille parler à Eléa ! »

D : « Mais je vous en prie faites ! Avec vous au moins je n'aurai pas attendre plus de sept ans ! » dit Daniel alors que Jonas s'éloignait de lui à grands pas. « Ah cette jeunesse… Tiens en parlant de Jack ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parler de Sam, il va vraiment falloir que j'y remédie ainsi j'aurais ma vengeance !!!» 

         Daniel souriait en pensant comment il allait pouvoir mettre Jack mal à l'aise à tel point qu'il se sentirait venger !

**Jardin du château de la reine :**

         Jonas se dirigea vers le jardin de la reine où un domestique lui avait dit qu'il trouverait la princesse Eléa. Il l'aperçut au loin et elle était encore plus belle. Elle portait une magnifique robe d'un jaune sable, ses longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène tombait en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts faisaient penser à deux émeraudes. Il s'approcha doucement, sans bruit pour pouvoir encore profiter de ce spectacle et surtout pour essayer de trouver le courage de parler à la jolie princesse car il ne voulait surtout pas finir comme Jack ! (c'est si moche que ça?)

Jo : « Excusez moi princesse ? » dit Jonas sur un ton empli de douceur.

E : « Oh, monsieur Quinn… »

Jo : « Appelez moi Jonas ! » dit il en lui souriant.

E : « Bien comme vous voulez ! Que puis je faire pour vous Jonas ? »

Jo : « J'aimerais que vous me donniez quelques éclaircissements sur les coutumes des gens de votre planète si c'est possible ? » »

E : « J'en serai très heureuse ! » dit elle rapidement alors qu'un grand sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

         Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous les deux à la découverte de la ville pour que la princesse explique la moindre coutume à Jonas. 

Tout au long de la journée ils avaient parlé de tous et de rien, des coutumes de Tyriann mais aussi de celles de la Terre et de celles de Kelowna. Jonas était ravi de partager ses moments avec la jeune femme. Ils rirent tout en se racontant certaines anecdotes qui remontaient à leur enfance. Néanmoins la princesse demanda à Jonas pourquoi Sam et Jack n'étaient pas ensemble. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils dérapèrent sur le côté personnel au plus grand plaisir de Jonas qui cherchait le moment idéal pour lui avouer ses sentiments grandissants pour elle.

**Une rue près du château :**

Jo : « Dans l'armée sur Terre, deux personnes du sexes opposées n'ont pas le droit de se mettre ensemble ! » (j'te jure, je chope le mec qui a fait ça, il meurt! Tu veux un coup de main ?)

E : « Mais c'est stupide ! » 

Jo : « Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! »

Ils se mirent à rigoler.

E : « Mais ils ne vont rester chacun de leur côté à cause d'une règle stupide ? »

Jo : « Et bien pour le moment ils n'ont pas l'air de bouger mais quand ils en auront assez ils passeront outre ! » (encore une fois, c'est fait!! Oui oui on sait !!! soûlante la commentatrice !!! tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la commentatrice !!! oui que tu m'aimes d'un amour vrai et sincère !!! c'est cela oui !!! je le savais !!! )

E : « Oui… »

Jo : « J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnes n'arrivent pas à se dire leurs sentiments vous savez pourquoi ? »

E : « La peur est quelque chose qui paralyse souvent les gens… » dit elle presque dans un murmure.

Et alors qu'ils parlaient ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. Et alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser pour la première fois un domestique arriva.

Domestique : « Excusez moi votre altesse mais il va bientôt être l'heure du banquet et votre mère, notre reine bien aimée, aimerait que vous alliez vous préparez. »

E : « Bien ! Dites à ma mère que j'arrive tout de suite. »

Domestique : « Il en sera fait selon votre volonté votre altesse. »

E : « Si vous voulez bien m'excusez Jonas, il est temps que j'aille me préparer ou ma mère va me taper sur les doigts. » dit elle avec un sourire digne des spéciales Jack qu'envoyaient Sam à son colonel.

Jo : « Mais je vous en prie princesse… »

E : « Eléa… » le coupa t-elle.

Jo : « Eléa, nous nous verrons ce soir au banquet. »

E : « Oui… » dit elle dans un soupir.

Alors qu'elle partait, elle se retourna et embrassa rapidement Jonas sur la joue.

         Jonas partit en direction de la bibliothèque avec un sourire béas aux lèvres.

**Bibliothèque de Tyriann :**

         Lorsque Daniel vit Jonas arriver avec ce sourire il se dit que ses conseils avaient porté ses fruits. 

D : « Alors ? » demanda Daniel avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Jo : « Alors quoi ? » demanda Jonas innocemment.

D : « Ah non vous allez pas me faire ce coup là ! Allez dîtes moi que je suis le meilleur ? »

Jo : « Nous devrions aller nous préparer pour le banquet, un des serviteurs m'a dit que des vêtements étaient à notre disposition dans nos chambres. »

Puis il partit en laissant Daniel avec ses interrogations.

D : « Je le savais !!! C'est moi le meilleur !!! » (vantard!)

Et il partit lui aussi vers sa chambre mais lui en pensant à sa dulcinée qui devait l'attendre avec impatience, alors il se souvint qu'il devait finir ses vœux… Alors sa bonne humeur mit les voiles. 

**Salle du banquet :**

         Les hommes de SG-1 étaient dans le hall du palais qui conduisait à la salle de banquet. Jack râlait car il avait l'impression de ressembler à un pingouin. En fait ils portaient des costumes trois pièces, avec cravate. 

J : « Bon, mais que fait Carter ? » dit Jack un peu énervé.

D : « Jack… laissez lui encore quelques minutes, elle va arriver… » dit Daniel en espérant que ça le calmerait, mais apparemment ça avait loupé car Jack ne se calmait pas.

J : « Ah bon sang, pourquoi les femmes sont elles toujours aussi longues à se préparer ! » maugréa t-il. « D'habitude elle ne met pas autant de temps à se préparer ! » dit il sans faire attention à ses paroles et en oubliant Teal'c Jonas et Daniel.

D : « Qu'est-ce que vous en savez du temps qu'elle met à s'habiller ? » demanda Daniel avec une lueur dans le regard.

J : « Quand nous partons en mission elle ne prend que quelques minutes pour se préparer et là ça fait deux heures ! » dit Jack en gardant un semblant de contenance mais au fond de lui il fit un grand ouf de soulagement car il avait failli faire éclater leur liaison au grand jour. (bien rattrapé !)

C'est à ce moment là que Sam fit son entrée. Elle était tout simplement magnifique : elle portait une fine robe bleu nuit qui épousait parfaitement son corps, cette robe avait de fines bretelles, un léger décolleté qui faisait défaillir un certain colonel de l'US Air Force. Sam rit en voyant Jack la bouche grande ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

D : « Sam vous êtes absolument magnifique ! » dit Daniel à la vue de son amie.

S : « Je vous remercie Daniel, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ! » dit elle en lui souriant.

T : « Il a raison major Carter. » continue Teal'c.

J : « Vraiment ravissante ! » rajouta Jonas.

S : « Merci beaucoup messieurs ! » dit Sam avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Jack n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, il avait l'impression de voir un ange. Il ne réagit uniquement lorsque Daniel lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

J : « Major, vous êtes resplendissante ! » dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Vous devriez vous habiller comme ça quand on part en mission je suis sûre que l'on aurait plus de souci avec les goa'uld ! » dit Jack sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

S : « J'en prends bonne note mon colonel ! » dit Sam pour répondre à sa plaisanterie. « J'en parlerai au général Hammond lorsque l'on rentrera sur Terre. » dit elle avec le fameux sourire spécial Jack.

J : « Bonne initiative major ! » ajouta le colonel O'Neill qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de son second.

Mais cet instant magique pour les deux militaires ne dura pas.

D : « Je vous rappelle que nous sommes un petit peu attendus ! » rappela Daniel. Ce dernier avait remarqué le regard langoureux échangé par ses deux amis, mais il voulait se venger de Jack, donc il faisait attention à tout ce qu'il disait et faisait.

J : « Oui, allons y !  Major Carter puis je vous escorter jusqu'à notre table ? »

S : « Ce serait avec plaisir mon colonel ! » dit elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus en lui prenant le bras. 

         Teal'c et Daniel partirent devant, commençant à se lasser du numéro de Sam et Jack. Puis le couple les suivit. Jonas était un peu à la traîne… Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Eléa et ce bisou sur la joue qu'elle lui avait donné avant de partir s'habiller pour le banquet. Tellement de sentiments bouillonnaient en lui ! 

         Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle du banquet, ils ne virent que magnificence ! Tout était décoré de guirlandes de fleurs, il y avait des musiciens qui jouaient de la musique douce, les tables étaient ornées d'argenterie et la salle était illuminée par des chandelles. L'ambiance était vraiment féerique ! 

         Cependant pour Jonas, ça n'avait que peu d'importance ! Néanmoins son attention fut retenue lorsqu'il entendit un domestique annoncer l'arrivée de la reine et de sa fille.

Domestique : « Son altesse royale la reine Tiana. » 

A ces mots tous les invités, sauf SG-1, se prosternèrent à l'arrivée de la reine.

Domestique : « Son altesse royale la princesse Eléa. »

Lorsque Eléa fit son entrée, tous, sauf Jack qui lui était trop occupé à déshabiller Sam du regard, avaient les yeux fixés sur la princesse. Elle était encore plus belle ! Elle portait une longue robe verte qui mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux verts ! Jonas était totalement sous le charme de la belle princesse. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle chercha Jonas du regard et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent c'était pour ne plus se quitter de la soirée ! 

         Le dîner se passa sans encombre. La reine avait commencé par faire un discours sur l'union qui allait unir la Terre et sa planète et sur tout ce que cette alliance allait apporter. Daniel prit la parole derrière et remercia la reine pour ses paroles encourageantes et fit à son tour un petit laïus sur tout le bienfait que va engendrer cette alliance. Pendant ce temps, Teal'c écoutait attentivement ce qui se disait, Jack murmurait des mots doux à Sam alors que cette dernière lui faisait du pied, mais évidemment tout ceci se faisait aussi discrètement que possible pour que personne ne sache ! Jonas et Eléa se regardaient droit dans les yeux, laissant leurs regards parler pour eux. Puis vint le moment de se restaurer au plus grand plaisir de Jack qui murmura à Sam :

J : « Il vaudrait mieux que tu prennes des forces pour ce soir… » 

Sam lui fit un grand sourire et lui murmura : « Toi aussi… »

Jack et Sam se souriaient et pensaient à la nuit qui les attendait ! (on se calme j'ai dit pas de NC17! Y'a pas de détail donc c'est pas NC-17 !!! non mais !!!)

Toutefois, Teal'c avait un pressentiment vis à vis de cette planète. Il trouvait que ça avait été trop facile de les convaincre de signer un traité avec la Terre, d'habitude il y en avait toujours un qui se méfiaient, mais là rien ! (tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Dinou ça craint! Je te l'avais dit !!!) Pour lui c'était plus qu'étrange, c'était synonyme de problèmes à venir dans un avenir proche. Mais il préféra ne rien dire ne présence de toutes ces personnes, car s'il se trompait ça pouvait mettre la signature du traité en péril. Pendant que Teal'c surveillait, Daniel lui râlait car il aurait dû être au près de Janet et finir de préparer leur mariage. 

La musique était envoûtante ! Sam et Jack ne quittèrent pratiquement pas la piste de danse. Au fur et à mesure que les airs se succédaient, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne faire pratiquement plus qu'un. Sam avait sa tête posée sur le torse de Jack alors que lui s'enivrait du parfum des cheveux de Sam. Les autres membres de SG-1 espéraient que cette foi, ils allaient enfin passer à l'acte tous les deux ! 

Jonas prit son courage à deux mains et alla se présenta devant Eléa, uniquement après avoir bu deux verres de vin pour se donner du courage comme le lui avait suggérer Daniel. 

J : « Excusez moi Eléa, puis je vous inviter à danser ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire qui laissait apparaître sa peur d'être rejeté par Eléa.

E : « Ce serait avec plaisir ! » dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

Ainsi il comprit que Daniel avait raison et qu'Eléa devait partager les mêmes sentiments que lui. Ils prirent possession aussi de la piste de danse et enchaînèrent danse sur danse pour finir enlacés à profiter de l'instant présent.

**Lendemain matin, chambre de Sam :**

         La soirée, et surtout la nuit, qu'elle avait passé avait été au-dessus de toutes ses espérances ! Cette soirée lui faisait penser à la première nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Jack.

__

_FLASH-BACK :_

         _C'était il y a tout juste un mois, Sam et Jack revenait d'une nouvelle mission suicide made in Tok'râ, ils avaient décidé d'aller se détendre deux jours hors de la base ! A vrai dire le général Hammond leur avait ordonné d'aller voir ailleurs s'il faisait meilleur car Jack lui prenait la tête depuis des semaines pour avoir des vacances et donc il n'avait la paix que lorsque Jack était en mission ! _

_Jack raccompagna Sam chez elle vers 14h00 et lui promit de revenir la chercher chez elle à 18h30 ! Il lui avait demandé de prévoir la robe de soirée car ils allaient dans un restaurant très chic ! Sam ne se fit pas prier, elle lui donna un tendre baiser et rentra chez elle afin de prévoir ce qu'elle allait porter le soir même. Jack avait le don de la surprendre… Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout se passait bien, ils avaient préféré y aller doucement pour profiter de chaque instant et pour ne pas rater quelque chose qui aurait pu conduire à la ruine de leur couple. A 18h30 précise Jack sonnait à la porte. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsque Sam lui ouvrit habiller d'une magnifique robe noire, avec un décolleté et une grande fente au niveau de la jambe gauche. Jack en avait le souffle coupé. Tous les jours il remerciait le ciel d'avoir mis Sam sur sa route et ainsi lui donner une nouvelle chance d'être heureux. Il lui proposa son bras et ils partirent vers une soirée qui s'annonçait des plus romantiques ! Jack ouvrit la portière de la voiture à Sam et fit preuve de beaucoup de galanterie envers la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant, ils avaient une table à l'écart pour pouvoir un petit peu d'intimité, chose qu'ils avaient du mal à avoir à la base ! Ils passèrent une soirée plaine de rires et de sourires complices. Puis à la fin de la soirée Jack raccompagna Sam chez elle car elle semblait tomber de fatigue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, se laissant guider uniquement par leurs sentiments. Alors que les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus intense, Sam ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Jack, toujours en l'embrassant. Mais, avant que ça n'aille trop loin, Jack s'écarta un petit peu, mais pas trop non plus, de Sam._

_J : « Tu es sûre que c'est le bon moment ? » demanda t-il car il voulait que le jour où ils se donneraient l'un à l'autre soit une véritable apothéose._

_S : « Plus que jamais mon amour ! » lui dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je t'aime et je veux te le montrer ! »_

_Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jack. Il prit Sam dans ses bras et conduisit cette dernière dans sa chambre où ils passèrent leur première nuit ensemble. Cette nuit là ne fut pas du tout reposante pour nos deux militaires, mais ils étaient heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre et faisaient fi de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ca en était à un point tel, que Sam n'entendit pas le téléphone sonner et encore moins le répondeur se déclencher et son père lui laissant un message ! _

_FIN FLASH-BACK._

Elle sourit en se rappelant ceci, et c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que Jack vit Sam. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la faire sourire.

J : « Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? »

S : « Nous ! » dit elle simplement

J : « Pourquoi ? » demanda Jack, visiblement pas très rassuré.

Sam, voyant la tête de Jack le rassura tout de suite : « Je suis heureuse tout simplement ! Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme génial avec qui je me sens bien et en sécurité quand il me prend dans ses bras. » à ses derniers mots elle se serra encore plus près de Jack. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme. 

J : « Au fait ! »

S : « Quoi ? »

J : « Bonjour ! » dit il en l'embrassant.

S : « Bonjour mon amour ! »

Alors ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et décidèrent de reprendre pour un moment leurs activités de la nuit dernière qu'ils avaient abandonnées deux heures auparavant.

**Chambre de Daniel :**

         Daniel était réveillé depuis plusieurs heures et se creusaient les méninges sur ses vœux. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre pour essayer de trouver l'inspiration qui lui permettrait de décrire au mieux ses sentiments pour Janet ! Mais ce n'était pas de la tarte ! 

**Chambre de Teal'c :**

         Teal'c était en plein kel'no'rim. Donc pour lui ce n'était prise de tête ni action physique ! 

**Chambre de Jonas :**

         Quand Jonas se réveilla ce matin là, quelque chose pesaient sur son torse. Il eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Mais quand il y parvint, il crut Eléa dormir tranquillement avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

_FLASH-BACK __:_

_         Pour se donner un peu plus d'assurance, l'un comme l'autre avait un peu abusé de la boisson locale. Alors quand Eléa raccompagna Jonas jusqu'à sa chambre car Jonas ne pouvait accéder aux appartements de la princesse, ce dernier prit l'initiative et embrassa langoureusement la princesse. Cette dernière répondit volontiers à son baiser et c'est elle qui décida de la suite des évènements. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là ! Jonas la regarda droit dans les yeux et alors décida que lui non plus ne s'arrêterait pas là. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent ensemble une nuit très peu reposante !_

_FIN FLASH-BACK__._

**Au même moment au SG-C :**

Airman : « Ouverture non programmée de la porte des étoiles. »

H : « Avons nous reçu un code d'identification ? » demanda le général Hammond alors qu'il arrivait dans la salle de contrôle.

Airman : « Pas pour l'instant mon général. » répondit t-il.

H : « Fermez l'iris ! » 

Airman : « Mon général nous recevons un signal tok'râ. »

H : « Ouvrez l'iris. »

Airman : « A vos ordres mon général. »

Pendant ce temps là, le général Hammond alla en salle d'embarquement, espérant que ce soit seulement Jacob qui viendrait pour faire une visite à sa fille.

Jac : « Georges, comment vas tu ? » demanda Jacob.

H : « Très bien Jacob et toi tu as l'aire en forme ! » 

Jac : « Oui ça va je te remercie ! Mais où est Sam ? D'habitude elle vient m'accueillir ! » dit Jacob visiblement inquiet pour sa fille.

H : « Elle est en mission ! » dit simplement Hammond.

Jac : « Où ça ? » demanda t-il vraiment très inquiet.

H : « Sur une planète du nom de Tyriann. »

Jac : « Oh mon dieu ! » furent les seuls mots que put dire Jacob. (qu'est ce qui se passe? Dinouuuuu! Ah ah tu veux le savoir ?!? ben oui !!! va falloir attendre !!! quoi ? pourquoi ? lis ce qu'il y a marqué dessous !!! )

A suivre… (c'est dégueulasse !!! oui je sais !!!)

Je sais c'est vache de m'arrêter là, mais je le fais pour votre bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arrive bientôt !

@ + 

publié le : 13/06/2003


	2. Enfin ils se déclarent 2 suite

STARGATE SG-1

Enfin, ils se déclarent ! (2) : quand tout le mode se case ! (2)

Auteur : Dinou

E-mail : dinou149@wanadoo.fr

Coauteur : Vanous

E-mail : martial.vanessa@wanadoo.fr

Commentaires : Vicky

E-mail : vickysg1@wanadoo.fr

Résumé : SG-1 est envoyé sur une planète pour signer un traité mais ça tourne au vinaigre.

Genre : Romance, action et humour.

Saison : après saison 6, Daniel est en vie.

Disclaimer : les personnages de la série Stargate ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne touchons pas d'argent, on ne fait ça que pour le fun.

Note des auteurs 1 : il faut avoir lu le premier volet : _Enfin, ils se déclarent ! (1) Edora : le retour 1 et 2_ mais aussi _Enfin, ils se déclarent ! (2) Quand tout le monde se case ! (1)_.

Note des auteurs 2 : des grands mercis à tous ceux qui nous ont envoyé des mails, ça nous a fait très plaisirs alors on espère que ce second volet vous plaira aussi !!!

Note des auteurs 3 : désolées pour la relation Jonas/Eléa, on sait que ça un peu vite leur histoire, mais vous comprendrez en lisant la fic qu'on était un peu juste côté timing pour leur faire former un couple.

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS NOTRE AUTORISATION !!!**

****

**Précédemment dans Stargate SG-1 :**

         Sg-1 est envoyée sur une planète du nom de Tyriann pour y signer une alliance. Tout se passe très bien pour SG-1, ils vont signer un traité et en plus Jonas est tombé amoureux de la fille de la reine de Tyriann, Eléa. Pendant ce temps là Jacob arrive au SG-C et lorsqu'il apprend par le général Hammond que SG-1 est parti sur Tyriann il devient blanc comme un linge et ne parvint à dire uniquement :

Jac : « Oh mon dieu ! »

Et maintenant la suite** :**

****

**Base de Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado :**

Le général Hammond ne comprenait pas la réaction de Jacob. Pourquoi le nom de cette planète le faisait pâlir à ce point là ?

H : « Jacob qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda le général inquiet. (ouais je veux savoir moi aussi!! T'as qu'à lire !!! gnark gnark !!!)

Jac : « Il faut que je te parle en privé ! » dit il sur un ton catégorique.(à condition que je vienne aussi! Faut pas pousser non plus !!!)

H : « Viens dans mon bureau. » dit il simplement.

**Bureau du général Hammond :**

Jacob était de plus en plus pâle et avait du mal à contenir son inquiétude pour sa fille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Hammond celui ci lui proposa un verre ce que Jacob ne refusa pas aux vues des circonstances. (ouais vas pas le saouler non plus!)

H : « Bon Jacob, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Jac : « Des espions tok'râs se sont introduits chez Anubis… » commença Jacob lentement.

H : « Et qu'ont ils découvert ? »

Jac : « Ils ont intercepté une communication… »

H : « Et… » dit Hammond pour encourager son ami à continuer.

Jac : « Cette communication était de la reine Tiana de Tyriann pour Anubis… » finit Jacob.

H : « Oh mon dieu ! » dit Hammond. (c'est ce que j'allais dire! Oui je sais !!!)

**Tyriann, chambre de Jonas :**

         Eléa se réveillait tout doucement, elle se sentait étrangement bien, en sécurité… Elle sentait que deux bras la tenaient fermement, mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit Jonas endormi, avec un sourire béat aux lèvres. Alors, elle se remémora la soirée, le vin, la musique et les baisers et… Tout à coup elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait et s'était levée brutalement ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Jonas.

Jo : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui attaque ? » demanda t-il surpris. (ça me rappelle un certain Danny dans la première partie, mais si quand il arrive chez Sam et voit que Jack est en avance! Mais la ferme la commentatrice !!!)

E : « Personne n'attaque Jonas… » dit Eléa en fuyant le regard de Jonas.

Jo : « Eléa… » dit il en hésitant. « Il faut que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… » dit il dans un soupir.

E : « Pourquoi ? C'était une erreur de ma part ! Ca n'aurait jamais dû se produire ! » dit elle d'un ton qui se voulait ferme et sans appel

Jo : « Je ne crois pas que ça ait été une erreur. » dit il calmement en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Peut être que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit est arrivé vite mais je suis sûr que ça se serait passé quand même. » dit il avec un sourire pour la rassurer.

E : « Je n'en suis pas si sûre que ça justement… » dit elle en baissant les yeux à nouveau.

Jo : « Eléa regarde moi. » dit il fermement.

Alors elle leva les yeux vers Jonas qui lui souriait tendrement.

Jo : « Eléa, je vais être franc avec toi… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la première seconde où je t'ai vu entrer dans la salle du trône où mon équipe et moi même discutions avec ta mère. Comme je te l'ai dit on est peut être aller vite mais nous n'avons rien fait qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire ! »

E : « Tu es sûr ? »

Jo : « Je n'ai jamais autant été sûre de quelque chose ! »

Alors ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller cet amour tout neuf, auquel on peut facilement prévoir un magnifique avenir, tant éloigné que proche !

**Bureau du général Hammond :**

H : « Qu'avez vous appris ? » demanda le général affolé.

Jac : « Nous avons appris que la reine allait livrer un groupe d'humains qu'Anubis recherche. Je t'avoue que j'espérais naïvement que ce ne soit pas Sam et son équipe ! » (oh oh, problèmes à l'horizon! Non tu crois ?!?)

H : « S'il y a une équipe qui peut s'en sortir c'est bien SG-1 ! » (s'il y a 1 équipe qui sait se mettre dans le pétrin c'est bien SG-1 ! je confirme !!!)

Jac : « Alors tu ne vas rien faire ? » demanda Jacob outragé.

H : « Jacob, pour qui me prends tu voyons, il nous faut juste organiser un plan de sauvetage. »

**Tyriann, palais de la reine Tiana : **

         Eléa était sorti en douce de la chambre de Jonas, car comme sur Terre il n'est pas bon de se faire choper sortant de la chambre de son amant surtout lorsque c'est interdit ! Ainsi elle regagna sa chambre sans se faire voir et en rêvant à l'avenir qui s'offrait à elle avec Jonas à ses côtés.

Pendant ce temps tout n'était pas rose du côté de SG-1, je dirais même que ça commençait à barder sec ! 

**Chambre de Sam, et accessoirement de Jack :**

         Ils s'embrassaient et les caresses allaient bon train lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

J : « Même ici je ne peux pas t'embrasser tranquille ! » râla Jack.

Mais avant que Sam puisse ajouter quelque chose, quatre jaffas d'Anubis défoncèrent la porte et obligèrent le couple à s'habiller et à les suivre. (pris en flagrant délit de… euh… aides-moi Dinou! De… de… j'en sais rien moi… de repeuplement de la terre non autorisée ? me regarde pas comme ça ! j'en sais rien moi !)

         Pour les trois autres membres de SG-1, ce fut sensiblement le même scénario, et Jonas remercia le ciel qu'Eléa ait regagné sa chambre plus tôt !

**Palais de la reine, deuxième sous sol, cellule de SG-1 :**

         Evidement nos héros avaient tenté de s'enfuir mais ils n'y parvinrent pas. Pour toute récompense ils se prirent des coups à des endroits stratégiques du corps humain, tel que l'entre jambe pour les messieurs, (Sam tu voulais des enfants ben c'est raté ! te fais pas de souci pour ça, je te dis que y a pas de souci ! ils auront des enfants !!!) les genoux, les chevilles et la tête ! Ils furent jetés dans la cellule sans ménagement par les jaffas.

Jaffa 1 : « Et c'est ça dont tous les grands maîtres ont peur ? » s'étonna un jaffa.

Jaffa 2 : « Il paraît, mais grâce à la reine Tiana, ce ne sera bientôt plus un problème ! »

Les cinq membres de SG-1  n'en revenaient pas, c'était la reine qui les avait trahi. 

T : « Je savais que ça avait été trop facile. » dit simplement Teal'c.

J : « Vous auriez pu me faire part de vos doutes plus tôt Teal'c. »

T : « Vous ne m'auriez pas écouté O'Neill. »

J : « Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? »

T : « Je vous connaît O'Neill, vos m'auriez dit que je devenais paranoïaque. »

J : « Mais non Teal'c, jamais je ne pourrais penser ça de vous ! »

T : « Mais vous l'avez déjà fait O'Neill. »

J : « Et quand ? »

T : « Il y a une semaine sur P2C149. Et cette fois aussi j'avais raison. » dit Teal'c en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux.

Jack lança un regard de Carter pour demander confirmation.

S : « Il a raison mon colonel, vous l'avez traité de parano ! »

J : « Merci Carter pour le renseignement ! » dit il ironique.

S : « Tous le plaisir est pour moi mon colonel ! »

J : « Ah oui ? » demanda t-il sur un ton plein de sous entendus.

Sam le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que c'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ce genre de conversation ! (c'est qui qui va passer la nuit sur le canapé quand il reviendra sur Terre ? tu voudrais bien le savoir !!!)

         Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils poirotaient dans la cellule. Et ils étaient à deux doigts de virer totalement fou. Jack n'arrêtait pas de râler alors que Sam tentait de réfléchir, mais avec Jack à côté ce n'était pas gagné ! 

S : « Mon colonel pourriez vous arrêter de râler ne serait ce que cinq minutes que je puisse réfléchir au moyen de nous sortir d'ici ! » lui dit elle sur un ton autoritaire et son regard jetait des éclairs. Jack ne répondit rien, il s'asseya et ne rajouta pas un mot. Il savait que Sam avait besoins de silence pour se concentrer. Alors il la regarda dans les yeux pour s'excuser d'avoir râler plus que d'habitude. Cette dernière le remercia en le gratifiant d'un sourire connu de tous : « le spécial Jack ». 

Les autres membres de SG-1 arrivaient à peine à croire que le colonel ait obéi à son second sans protester mais avec ces deux là tout était possible. Donc autant les uns que les autres ne poussèrent pas plus loin la réflexion. (ben disons que s'il ne lui obéit pas c'est: le canapé le retour! Et oui !!! c'est drôle hein !!! comment ça non ? je vous en pose des questions !!!)

         Du côté du petit scarabée, ça frôlait la crise de nerf. Il était en train de baliser : il avait peur d'arriver en retard pour son mariage et que Janet le plaque car elle l'avait déjà menacé. (non elle va juste…te tuer ! et oui avec un scalpel et pleins de seringues !!! non, non c'est bon je me calme toute seule madame l'infirmière, j'ai pas besoins de prendre les petites boules roses ! voilà je suis sage comme une image !!!)

_FLASH BACK :_

_         Janet et Daniel devaient aller voir le fleuriste pour le mariage, le traiteur, et s'occuper d'autres banalités comme les alliances. Mais Daniel était parti faire joujou avec SG-1 à "sauvons une planète, qui n'est pas la Terre, des goa'ulds". Résultat des courses : il est arrivé avec quarante sept heures de retard ! Je crois que même Jack n'a pas fait mieux ! Janet était verte de rage et lui avait fait comprendre que s'il arrivait ne serait qu'avec une seconde de retard le jour de leur mariage il n'aurait qu'à se marier à Teal'c. D'ailleurs Daniel imagina Teal'c en robe de mariée, cette idée lui donna la chaire de poule et il promit à sa dulcinée que le jour de leur mariage il aurait même de l'avance._

_FIN FLASH BACK._

__

Et puis il ne savait ce que pouvait vraiment faire la femme de sa vie à l'aide d'un scalpel. (te tuer!!!!)

         Teal'c quant à lui ne disait pas un mot, il attendait le meilleur moment pour attaquer les gardes qui les surveillaient. Alors il se plongea en Kel'no'rim. 

         Quant à Jonas, il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Son cerveau était en mode veille, et tout ce qui occupaient son esprit était Eléa et la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. (obsédé! De suite ! ) Des flashs lui passaient devant les yeux de cette fameuse nuit, d'ailleurs un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres. Jack et Daniel le remarquèrent, et d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers Jonas pour en connaître la raison.

J : « Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ? Car moi je ne vois rien qui puisse faire sourire ! »

D : « Jack, fichez lui la paix ! Ca a peut être un rapport avec une certaine princesse ? » demanda Daniel sur un ton plein de sous entendus.

J : « Ah ! »

Sam n'en revenait du manège de Jack et Daniel pour faire parler Jonas malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Sam, même au bout de toutes ces années, n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils pouvaient penser à s'amuser dans des moments qui pourraient être qualifiés de critique ! Cet interrogatoire n'avait rien d'innocent puisqu'ils avaient vu Jonas et la princesse entrer dans la chambre de Jonas mais ils n'avaient pas vu la princesse en sortit et en avait donc tiré quelques conclusions.

Jo : « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! » dit Jonas.

D : « Je vous en prie Jonas, pas à nous ! On a vu la princesse entrer dans votre chambre hier soir ! »

Jo : « Oh ! »

J : « Oui Oh ! Alors serait-ce cette jolie princesse qui vous fait sourire ? » demanda Jack avec de la malice dans les yeux. 

Jo : « Oui, en effet… » avoua Jonas en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

D : « Je crois que seule question qu'il faut poser est la suivante : alors ? »

Jo : « Alors quoi ? » demanda Jonas espérant que Daniel et Jack arrêtent leur interrogatoire.

J : « Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous avez joué aux dominos toute la nuit ! » dit Jack en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tout en repensant à sa nuit avec Sam.

Jo : « En effet mais ça ne vous regarde pas ! Je vous demande ce que vous faites avec le ma… »

Jonas ne pu terminer sa phrase que Sam intervint pour éviter qu'il dise quelque chose qui mettrait Daniel sur la voix du pourquoi il n'y a plus de tension entre eux.

S : « Je m'excuse de vous interrompre dans cette discussion qui m'a l'air plus que passionnante mais que diriez vous de chercher ensemble un moyen de sortir de cette cellule pour, je ne sais pas moi, rentrer sur Terre ? »

J : « En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! » dit Jack en remerciant Sam du regard pour être intervenue.

Jo : « En effet. »

J : « Au fait Carter, n'oubliez pas que le sarcasme c'est mon rayon ! » lui dit il sur un sourire.

S : « J'en prends bonne note mon colonel ! » dit Sam avec un sourire « spécial Jack ».

C'est ainsi que la conversation, qui faillit déraper s'arrêta, au plus grand soulagement de deux militaires que nous ne citerons pas. (dis-moi si je me trompe: un certain major Carter et un colonel O'Neill ? t'as trouvé ça toute seule ? c'est bien ! applaudissons Vicky pour sa découverte !!! clap clap clap !)

**Base de Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado :**

         Au SG-C, c'est la panique ! On a encore perdu SG-1. (décidément… ça devient une habitude mais chut c'est classé secret défense !!!) Mais le pire c'est Janet. Tout le monde à la base est au courant du mariage prochain de Janet et Daniel, ainsi tous comprennent le stress du médecin, cependant il faut admettre que Janet pétait littéralement les plombs ! (à ce point… je te jure c'est vrai !!!)

Lorsqu'elle avait appris que Daniel était obligé de rester sur cette planète, elle ne l'avait pas bien prit du tout ! Elle avait demandé à voir le général dans son bureau.

_FLASH BACK :_

_Teal'c venait de prévenir par radio qu'ils devaient rester sur Tyriann  pour signer une alliance avec le peuple de cette planète. Lorsque Janet avait entendu ça, elle avait crispé ses poings._

_Jan : « Mon général, je peux vous parler dans votre bureau ? »_

_H : « Bien sûr docteur. » _

_Le général se doutait de la raison de cet entretien._

_Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du général et ils s'assirent._

_Jan : « Monsieur, je sais que cette alliance peut être importante, mais pourquoi avoir autorisé SG-1 à rester ? Vous savez que le mariage est bientôt et qu'ils ont un don prodigieux pour s'attirer des ennuis ! Monsieur j'ai besoins de Daniel pour me marier ! » dit elle affolée. (Inspire, expire…)_

_H : « Docteur Frasier, je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais vous devez bien comprendre que si je commence à faire ce genre de chose pour un membre du personnel, ça créerait un précédent, et vous savez que pour la bonne marche de ce projet je ne peux pas faire ça ! »_

_Jan : « Oui mon général, mais je ne veux pas avoir à me marier avec un cadavre ! » dit elle avec un léger sourire._

_H : « Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur, ils reviennent toujours ! Et puis dîtes vous qu'ils seront tous rentrer à l'heure ! Je ne crois pas que le docteur Jackson prenne le risque de vous contrarier, il a trop peur de votre scalpel ! » dit il avec un sourire pour détendre la situation._

_Janet sourit à la remarque du général Hammond, et le remercia de l'avoir écoutée._

_H : « Si vous avez besoin de parler vous savez où me trouver ? »_

_Jan : « Oui mon général, et encore merci. »_

_Puis elle repartit à ses occupations._

_FIN FLASH BACK._

__

Mais quand elle avait appris qu'ils allaient être livrés à Anubis, elle était devenue limite hystérique, valait mieux pas passer entre ses mais à ce moment là, SG-11 peut le confirmer !

_FLASH BACK ___

_SG-11 rentrait de mission, alors que Jacob venait d'annoncer à Janet que SG-1 allait être livrée à Anubis. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour l'équipe mais surtout pour son cher et tendre ! Donc SG-11 passa à l'infirmerie et tous sans exception passèrent entre les mains de Janet. (aïe, aïe, aïe) Ils passèrent tous les quatre un mauvais quart d'heure ! En effet, d'habitude Janet était d'une grande douceur, mais ce jour là on avait l'impression qu'elle jouait aux fléchettes avec ses seringues sur SG-11. Les pauvres étaient sortis de l'infirmerie plus abîmés qu'en y entrant. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en salle de briefing, le général les regarda avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, devinant parfaitement que Janet n'était pas étrangère aux bleus de SG-11. Il ne fit pas traîner le briefing, et décida d'aller parler à Janet. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de l'infirmerie, cette dernière hurlait à plein poumon sur son personnel soignant. Hammond sourit et se réjouit de ne pas avoir à subir la mauvaise humeur du docteur._

_H : « Docteur Frasier ? » appela gentiment le général._

_Jan : « Quoi ? » aboya Janet en se retournant. « Oh, excusez moi mon général, je ne savais pas que c'était vous. » s'excusa Janet._

_H : « Docteur, j'aimerais vous parler dans votre bureau immédiatement ! »_

_Jan : « Bien sûr mon général. »_

_Janet partit la première vers son bureau et lorsque le général se retourna vers le personnel médical il vit plein de regards qui le remerciaient d'avoir éloigné le fauve ! (tu m'étonnes!)_

_Hammond entra dans le bureau de Janet et ferma la porte derrière lui._

_H : « Docteur Frasier, je comprends votre inquiétude, je vous assure ! Mais je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant si vous pouviez garder votre self-contrôle dans la base ! »_

_Jan : « Je suis désolée mon général, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je me suis emportée comme ça. »_

_H : « Ce n'est pas grave ! Et aussi, arrêter de jouer aux fléchettes sur mes hommes : ils sortent de l'infirmerie en plus piteux état qu'en y entrant ! »_

_Jan : « Bien mon général ! »_

_Janet ne savait plus où se mettre, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait été odieuse avec tout le monde, mais pourquoi s'énervait elle comme ça ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre ! Elle se dit que ça devait être le stress du mariage qui commençait à monter, et avec ce qui venait de se passer et le fait que Daniel soit encore dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou n'arrangeait pas le choses ! Elle se fit une prise de sang au cas où, mais elle était convaincue que c'était la situation qui était la cause de ce changement d'attitude. ( je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre hein Dinou! Peut être ben que oui, peut être ben que non ! t'as qu'à lire ! nananananèreeee !!!!)_

_FIN FLASH BACK._

Hammond était à présent dans son bureau avec Jacob, tous les deux tentaient d'élaborer un plan pour sortir SG-1 du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient encore mis. 

Jac : « Ca commence à devenir une tradition de sauver SG-1 ! » remarqua Jacob. (et oui!)

H : « Ouais, il y a un an il a fallu les sauver sur Edora et maintenant c'est sur Tyriann, mon dieu ce sera quoi l'année prochaine ? » dit il avec un sourire aux lèvres. (euh… faut qu'on y réflechisse, et comme on est trios sur le coup ça risque de prendre du temps pour que l'on se mette d'accord !!!)

**Vaisseau mère d'Anubis****:**

Jaffa : « Nous arrivons sur Tyriann maître. » annonça le jaffa en se prosternant devant Anubis.

Anubis : « Bien, fait préparer les anneaux de transport et préviens la reine Tiana de mon arrivée. » dit Anubis sur ton ferme.

Jaffa : « A vos ordres, mon maître. »

**Tyriann, château de la reine Tiana, salle du trône.**

         Les anneaux de transport amenèrent le goa'uld Anubis dans la salle du trône où la reine Tiana l'attendait.

T : « Bienvenue sur Tyriann, maître Anubis. » dit la reine en se prosternant devant le goa'uld.

A : « Qui sont les prisonniers dont tu m'as parlé reine Tiana ? » demanda t-il intéressé.

T : « Ils viennent de la Tau'ri, c'est l'équipe SG-1. » annonça fièrement la reine.

A : « Bien, tu seras récompensée pour avoir capturé ces humains. »

T : « Vous me faites trop d'honneur mon seigneur. » dit la reine en se prosternant à nouveau.

A : « Fais venir les terriens et prépare les pour qu'ils soient transférés dans mon vaisseau mère. »

T : « Il en sera fait selon votre volonté maître Anubis. »

         Eléa avait entendu la conversation entre sa mère et Anubis. Elle n'en revenait pas : pourquoi sa mère était elle liée à cet individu ? Ce n'était pas logique pour elle. La seule explication qui vint à l'esprit d'Eléa est que sa mère avait été obligée de servir Anubis. Mais qu'allait il arriver aux membres de SG-1 ? Ce qui préoccupait surtout la princesse était : que va t-il advenir de Jonas ?

Elle vit sa mère sortir de la salle du trône, et elle décida d'aller la voir pour mettre les choses au clair avec sa mère.

Sa mère parlait à un garde quand sa fille apparut.

E : « Mère, il faut que je vous parle c'est urgent ! » dit Eléa sur un ton ferme.

T : « Que se passe t-il ma fille ? »

E : « Pourquoi y a t-il un goa'uld dans la salle du trône » demanda la jeune princesse.

T : « Comment es-tu au courant ? »

E : « Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! »

T : « Notre maître Anubis est ici pour prendre avec lui les terriens qui luttent contre sa toute puissance dans l'univers. »

E : « Mais mère pourquoi vous a t-il obligé à les lui remettre? » 

T : « Ma fille, je ne suis nullement contrainte par le seigneur Anubis, bien au contraire ! Je lui obéis de mon plein grès. C'est à lui que doit revenir la domination de l'univers car seul le grand Anubis est apte à nous gouverner. »

Eléa n'en revenait pas, sa mère avait prêté serment à Anubis de son plein grès et en plus elle était convaincue de ce qu'elle disait à sa fille.

E : « Mais mère, les goa'ulds asservissent les peuples et les traitent en esclave ! Comment pouvez vous acceptez ça ? »

T : « C'est un mal nécessaire ! Comprends tu ce que j'essaie de te dire ma fille ? » (moi non ! cool moi non plus, et pourtant c'est moi qui écrit !!!)

Eléa comprit que si elle voulait agir il valait mieux qu'elle fasse semblant de se ranger aux côtés de sa mère.

E : « Oui mère, je me range à votre avis. » dit elle en feignant l'obéissance.

T : « Bien mon enfant, maintenant il faut que je prépare leur transfert ! »

E : « Je vais à mes appartements. »

T : « Bien, je t'y retrouverai quand le seigneur Anubis sera parti. »

Et sa mère partit. Mais Eléa n'alla pas dans ses appartements. Elle se dirigea vers les cellules des prisonniers pour essayer de les faire sortir et leur permettre de s'enfuir. Cependant, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour les aider vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme, et de toute façon même si elle en avait elle ne sait pas s'en servir.

**Vaisseau tok'râ ****:**

         Le vaisseau de Jacob était à proximité de la planète où se trouvait SG-1. Il était accompagné de Anise et de SG-2. 

Jac : « En route, allons sauver SG-1 ! » dit Jacob comme si c'était une habitude ce qui fit sourire SG-2, mais Anise n'avait pas comprit que c'était de l'humour. (toute façon je l'aime pas! c'est une sbiiiiiiiip ! merci de rester polie !!!)

**Tyriann, à quelques mètres du château :**

         Jacob, Anise et SG-2, se préparait à entrer dans le château. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cellules mais vu le nombre qu'il y en avait pour un château ils avaient prévu de se diviser en deux groupes. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité des cellules, et qu'ils allaient se séparer, ils virent des jaffas, et au milieu, SG-1. Le sang de Jacob ne fit qu'un tour, et il décida d'attaquer les jaffas maintenant et de partir le plus vite possible avec SG-1. 

Jac : « Maintenant ! » ordonna Jacob. 

Et les tirs de zat et de P-90 fusèrent. SG-1, se coucha parterre en attendant que leurs « sauveurs » finissent de dégommer tous les méchants. Quand tous les jaffas furent tués. Jack se redressa et regarda Jacob droit dans les yeux.

Jac : « Quoi ? » demanda Jacob devant le regard persistant de Jack.

J : « Faut pas être pressé avec vous ! » (du calme va pas énerver beau-papa! c'est mauvais sinon!)

Jacob n'en revenait, ils avaient été prisonniers seulement une journée et Jack nous faisait une crise ! Il préféra ne pas relever ce que venait de dire Jack. Alors qu'il allait les mettre au courant de la situation, une voix derrière eux s'éleva.

Voix : « Jonas ! »

Jo : « Eléa ? »

Jonas ne savait pas quoi ressentir, et encore moins, ce qui est étonnant venant de lui, quoi dire. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il était heureux de voir Eléa, mais il se sentait trahi par la femme qu'il aimait. Eléa regardait Jonas droit dans les yeux et vit toutes les interrogations qu'il avait. Elle prit les devants.

E : « Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas que ma mère avait prêté serment d'allégeance à Anubis… » dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

Jack allait râler, l'envoyer valser avec le tact dont il fait preuve habituellement, c'est à dire sans tact du tout. Mais quand il vit les larmes d'Eléa, il comprit que la jeune femme n'était vraiment pas au courant des agissements de sa mère.

J : « Vous n'êtes pas responsable des erreurs de votre mère, princesse. » dit le colonel pour la rassurer et pour faire comprendre à Jonas de réagir.

Jonas s'approcha de la princesse et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant. 

Jo : « Je te crois mon amour. »

Mais cet instant magique ne pouvait pas durer.

Jac : « Excusez moi de jouer les rabats joies… »

J : « Mais vous êtes tout excusé Jacob ! » le coupa Jack avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Jac, ne prêtant pas attention à ce que venait de dire Jack : « Mais il faudrait y aller ! »

E : « Emmener moi avec vous je vous en prie ! » demanda Eléa. « Si je reste ici, je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver ! »

Jonas regarda Jack droit dans les yeux, implorant qu'il accepte qu'Eléa vienne avec eux. Jack regarda Sam qui lui fit un  grand sourire, signe qu'il fallait qu'il accepte.

J : « Bien, vous venez avec nous ! » dit Jack en souriant à Eléa. (il peut pas résister aux sourires de Sam ! c'est la meilleur qu'ils aient pour faire plier Jack et ça toute la base le sait !!!)

         C'est ainsi que tous partirent en direction du vaisseau de Jacob qui les ramènerait sur Terre. Cependant le vaisseau de Jacob n'était pas en orbite autour de la planète pour ne pas se faire repérer. Néanmoins ils durent tous courir à toute jambe pour ne pas se faire choper par Anubis ou les gardes de la reine. Ceci se fit plus facilement grâce à l'aide d'Eléa. Jacob avait prévenu un tok'râ resté dans le vaisseau qu'ils étaient prêts à rentrer ce dernier vint vite se mettre en orbite et récupéra tout le monde. Quand tous furent à bord du vaisseau, Jacob prit les commandes et mit les gaz pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette planète. Eléa avait quelques regrets à partir comme ça de chez elle, mais elle savait que si elle restait, elle signait son arrêt de mort.

**Vaisseau tok'râ ****:**

         Daniel était partagé entre deux sentiments : il était heureux de repartir sur Terre, car il allait pouvoir se marier avec la femme qu'il aime mais il avait toujours pas écrit ses vœux et ça l'angoissait énormément. Toutefois Daniel réalisa qu'il avait une bonne excuse à faire valoir : il n'avait pas pu écrire ses vœux car il avait été fait prisonnier, mais cette excuse allait elle suffire à Janet ? (pas sûr)

         Teal'c resta auprès de Jacob et ils discutaient de ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète et Jacob lui raconta comment il avait été mis au courant et du plan qu'il avait mis au point avec le général Hammond pour les sortir des ennuis.

**Vaisseau tok'râ, une soute ****:**

Jack et Sam étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Encore une fois, ils n'étaient pas passé loin de passer un mauvais moment avec Anubis.

J, entre deux baisers : « Fais moi penser à tuer Anubis quand on sera rentrer à la base »

S : « J'en prends bonne note mon amour. » dit elle en l'embrassant.

J : « Y en a pour combien de temps avant d'arriver à la maison ? » demanda Jack avec une lueur dans le regard.

S : « Pour plusieurs heures ! » lui répondit Sam entre deux assauts de Jack.

J : « Bien, alors j'ai quelque chose à te proposer pour nous occuper jusqu'à noter arrivée ! » dit il sur un ton empli de sous entendus.

S : « Ah, et quoi ? »

J : « Je vais te montrer ! » et ils s'occupèrent avec des activités que je ne décrirais pas si je veux que cette fic reste tout public ! (mais on sait tous très bien ce que c'est ! heureusement, sinon c'est que vous êtes trop jeune !!!)

**Vaisseau tok'râ, une salle :**

         Eléa voyait le vaisseau s'éloigner de plus en plus de sa planète. Elle sentit les larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux et perler sur son visage. Jonas arriva et vit Eléa de dos. Dans le reflet de la vitre il vit que la jeune femme pleurait. Alors, il vint doucement vers elle l'entoura de ses bras par derrière. 

Jo : « Pourquoi pleurs tu mon amour ? »

E : « Je me sens coupable Jonas… » dit elle en baissant la tête.

Jo : « Coupable de quoi ? » demanda Jonas ne comprenant pas en quoi.

E : « J'ai abandonné ma planète, ma mère et mon peuple sans lutter à ce goa'uld ! »

Jo : « Tu ne pouvais rien faire et tu le sais ! »

E : « Tu en es sûre ? »

Jo : « Oui, et tu as dit toi même que tu serais peut être morte si tu étais restée ! »

E : « Je sais que tu as raison mais c'est dure à admettre… »

Jo : « Allez viens, je vais te conduire dans un endroit où tu vas pouvoir te reposer. »

E : « Merci… Jonas… »

Jo : « Oui ? »

E : « Je t'aime. » dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Jo : « Moi aussi ma chérie. » dit il en l'embrassant.

         Ainsi ils partirent tous les deux bras dessus bras dessous, en sachant que pour l'instant la chance était de leur côté.

**Base du SG-C, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs :**

Airman : « Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles »

Hammond était dans son bureau, à l'annonce de l'airman il se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle.

H : « Recevons nous un signal ? » demanda le général Hammond.

Airman : « Oui, Nous recevons un code tok'râ. »

H : « Ouvrez l'iris. »

Airman : « A vos ordres mon général. »

L'airman exécuta l'ordre donné par le général. Ce dernier espérait que c'était Jacob qui ramenait SG-1. 

Janet avait entendu l'annonce de l'airman et avait quitté l'infirmerie comme une fusée, elle se trouvait à présent dans la salle d'embarquement aux côtés du général Hammond.

Jan : « J'espère que c'est eux. »

H : « Moi aussi docteur, moi aussi… »

         Lorsque l'iris s'ouvrit se fut Jacob qui apparut en premier, suivit de près par SG-2 et enfin par SG-1. 

J : « Ouh que ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison… » et avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase il se prit une baffe colossale dans la figure de la part de Janet, et je vous assure qu'il ne l'a pas vu arrivée. (pourquoi c'est pas Daniel qu'elle frappe, Jack y est pour rien!!!! T'inquiètes pas il ne perd rien pour attendre !!!)

Jan : « La prochaine fois vous rentrerez directement à la base, je me suis bien faite comprendre ! J'aurais eu l'air de quoi toute seule devant l'autel ! Vous réalisez un peu ! »

Jack n'en menait pas large, on avait l'impression que c'était un petit garçon qui se faisait gronder par sa maman. Daniel regardait la scène amusé, mais son tour vint rapidement. Janet s'approcha de lui et lui mit une baffe à lui décrocher la mâchoire. (à quand même!)

Jan : « Ca c'est pour avoir cru que je ne t'en mettrais pas une et ça… » elle lui en mit une seconde « Si tu recommence ça je te jure que je te tue de mes propres mains, me suis je bien fait comprendre ? » Daniel n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis elle partit le laissant en plant. (j'ai pas tout compris sur la fin, elle le frappe puis l'embrasse? T'inquiètes ça s'explique plus tard !!!)

Jack et Sam avaient regardé cette scène avec le sourire, Daniel n'avait même pas eut le temps de se défendre qu'il s'était retrouvé avec deux claques ! 

Teal'c, tout comme le général, Jacob et SG-2 avaient regardé cette scène et avaient préféré se taire aux vues des réactions peu habituelles de la doctoresse. 

Jonas et Eléa ne firent pas attention à la scène avec Janet, ils étaient trop occupés à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux. Toutefois Hammond remarqua Eléa et se demanda le pourquoi de la présence de la jeune femme dans sa base top secrète.

H : « Excusez moi mademoiselle, mais qui êtes vous ? »

E : « Je suis la princesse Eléa… »

Jo : « C'est la fille de la reine de Tyriann, elle est de notre côté et demande à pouvoir vivre avec nous sur Terre, car là bas elle se ferait tuer pour avoir faciliter notre évasion. » intervint Jonas.

H : « Je vais en parler au président, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème à ce que la princesse reste parmi nous. » dit Hammond en souriant à la princesse.

Jonas et Eléa : « Je vous remercie. »

H : « Bon, voici le programme : infirmerie, douche, mess, débriefing ! »

J : « Allons y pour la torture ! Daniel vous commencez ! »

Daniel n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que tous quittaient la salle d'embarquement, donc il allait à nouveau devoir affronter sa dulcinée.

**SG-C, salle de briefing:**

         Histoire de ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, Jack arriva avec quinze après tout le monde. Exceptionnellement, Janet avait été conviée à ce briefing. Lorsque Jack se décida à apparaître, il arriva avec un gros sandwich au thon. A la vue du sandwich, Janet devint toute pâle et sortit en toute hâte de la pièce. Sam et Eléa se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers le général qui leur fit un signe de la tête. Ainsi elles sortirent toutes les deux à leur tour de la salle de briefing et partirent à la recherche de Janet. Toutes les autres personnes présentes étaient totalement larguées, encore plus un certain colonel qui croyait que c'était lui la cause de la nausée de Janet et un archéologue qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arriver à sa dulcinée. Sam et Eléa retrouvèrent Janet dans les toilettes, toujours aussi pâle.

S : « Janet, ça va aller ? » demanda Sam vraiment inquiète.

Jan : « Oui, merci. » dit elle en souriant.

E : « Vous êtes sûre ? » demanda Eléa tout aussi inquiète que Sam sur l'état de santé de Janet.

Jan : « Ce n'est rien je vous assure, d'après ce que je sais je devrais encore avoir des nausées pendant deux mois et après se seront les coups de pieds du bébé qui prendront le relais… » dit elle songeuse.

S : « Je ne suis pas sûre ne comprendre, donc tu peux me la faire en décrypté ? » demanda Sam alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

E : « J'avoue que moi aussi j'aurais besoins que vous éclairiez ma lanterne ! » dit elle alors que elle aussi commençait à sourie.

Jan : « Je suis enceinte ! » annonça t-elle fièrement. 

Et oui, notre doc était enceinte de deux mois et demi, d'où le fait que ses émotions prennent le dessus.

S : « Et bien ça va donner quand tu seras enceinte de huit mois ! » dit Sam en pensant à la scène dans la salle d'embarquement. (j'ai peur pour Daniel ! faut pas, parole d'auteur !!!)

**Veille du mariage de Janet et Daniel :**

         Janet était mort de trouille : c'est la veille du mariage. Elle se pose de multiples questions auxquelles Sam et Eléa tentaient de répondre pour apaiser Janet mais ce n'était pas gagné !

Jan : « Oh mon dieu Sam et si finalement Daniel n'était pas le bon ? » demanda t-elle inquiète.

S : « Attends là ! Tu te poses encore ce genre de question ! Non mais je rêve ! Bon écoute moi bien, je ne le répèterais pas cent fois : Daniel est le bon, il ne te laissera jamais tomber, il t'aime trop pour ça ! Alors tu arrêtes de raconter des énormités pareilles ! »

E : « Sam a raison Janet. Sur Tyriann, la seule chose dont parlait ton fiancé était de toi, il était intarissable… Dès qu'une jeune femme venait l'aborder, il ne lui parlait que de toi ! » lui dit elle avec un grand sourire.

         Eléa s'était très bien habituée à vivre sur Terre. Elle avait tout de suite emménagé dans les quartiers de Jonas, ce qui arrangea le général qui n'avait pas à se creuser la tête pour lui trouver une place dans sa base « surpeuplée ». Sam et Janet s'entendaient très bien avec Eléa. Cette dernière avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui calmait. Ce qui à cet instant précis était très utile vu l'état survolté de Janet.

Jan : « Et si finalement il ne veut plus se marier ? »

S : « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Il a un colonel de l'U.S. Air Force et un kelownien accrochés à ses baskets jusqu'à demain ! » dit Sam en imaginant Jack et Jonas accroché aux pieds de Daniel. 

E : « Dites, c'est moi ou la pièce qui tourne ? » demanda Eléa à ses deux amies.

Jan : « C'est ça ! »

Sam et Eléa : « Ca quoi ? »

Jan : « Que je devais te dire, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus ! »

S : « C'est rassurant ! Dis moi tu n'aurais pas oublié une compresse ou autre chose dans un de tes patients ? » (mon dieu Sam se transforme en Jack! No coment, je crois que ça vaut mieux !!!)

Jan : « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! C'est de l'humour ! C'est …absolument pas drôle ! »

E : « Excusez moi de vous coupez mais, que devais tu me dire Janet ?

Jan : « Que tu es enceinte ! » dit elle avec la sourire.

Eléa fut tellement surprise par la nouvelle qu'elle en tomba dans les pommes.

Jan : « J'aurais peut être dû lui annoncer la nouvelle avec plus de tact peut être ? »

S : « Oui, peut être ! » lui répondit elle.

**Infirmerie de la base :**

         Eléa se réveilla à l'infirmerie, entourée de Sam et Janet.

S : « Ca va aller ? » demanda Sam.

E : « Attends que je réfléchisse… euh… NON ! Comment veux tu que ça aille ! Non mais mets toi à ma place : Jonas et moi ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques jours… »

Jan : « Attends tu es sûre qu'il est de Jonas ? » demanda Janet.

E : « Bien sûr, il est le seul avec qui j'ai… enfin tu vois quoi ! »

Jan : « C'est étrange car à l'échographie j'ai vu que tu étais enceinte d'au moins deux semaines ! »

E : « Euh juste une question : combien dure une grossesse chez vous ! »

Janet et Sam se regardèrent étonnés par la question d'Eléa. 

Jan : « Neuf mois. »

E : « Ouas ! Pour les femmes de ma planète elle ne dure que six mois ! »

Jan : « Ca explique tout ! »

S : « Mais reprenons la conversation : tu crois que Jonas ne le prendra pas bien ? »

Jonas passait par hasard par l'infirmerie lorsqu'il entendit Sam, prononcer son nom. Il attendait d'en attendre plus avant d'entrer.

E : « C'est trop tôt, je ne pendais pas me retrouver enceinte de Jonas si tôt ! »

Jonas n'en revenait pas : il allait être papa. C'était merveilleux pour lui, mais apparemment Eléa avait peur. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entra dans l'infirmerie.

E : « Mon dieu, que va dire Jonas ? »

Jo : « Que je suis très heureux et que j'ai hâte que cet enfant arrive ! » lui dit il en s'approchant d'elle. Puis il l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était fou de joie à l'idée de l'arrivée de ce bébé. Sam et Janet se sentant de trop, partirent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Jo : « On va élever cet enfant tous les deux ! Ça va être magnifique : on aura notre propre famille ! »

A la réaction emballée de Jonas, les craintes d'Eléa disparurent comme neige au soleil. Elle savait que Jonas ne l'abandonnerait jamais, ni elle ni leur enfant !

Jo : « J'ai une question à te poser ? » dit il alors qu'Eléa était encore dans ses bras.

E : « Oui ? » dit elle en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

Jo : « Tu veux m'épouser ? »

E : « Ouais ! »

Jo : « Tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui et je ne te le demande pas à cause du bébé ma… »

Jonas n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Eléa l'embrassait passionnément.

Jo : « Ca veut dire oui ? » demanda Jonas avec un sourire aux lèvres. (mais t'avais pas encore compris! Y'en a comme ça qui sont lents à la détente !!!)

E : « Ca veut dire oui ! » lui dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. C'est à ce moment là que Janet entra.

Jan : « Désolée de vous embêter mais il faut qu'Eléa se repose et je dois lui faire des tests ! »

Jonas et Eléa : « Bien docteur ! »

Jonas sortit en laissant sa future femme entre les mains expertes de Janet.

**Base du SG-C, laboratoire du Major Samantha Carter :**

         Sam était venu se mettre au travail, car pendant son absence les équipes SG lui avaient amenés des choses à analyser et elle avait quelques expériences à faire sur son réacteur à naqquadah ! Alors qu'elle commençait à se mettre au travail, deux bras vinrent l'entourer au niveau de la taille.

S : « Jack, j'ai du travail ! » dit elle sans même lever les yeux.

J : « Et alors moi aussi, j'ai pleins de rapports qui m'attendent sur mon bureau ! »

Sam sourit à ce que venait de dire Jack, il avait une tonne de dossiers qui l'attendait mais il s'en fichait comme de la première paire de lunettes de Daniel.

S : « Que dirais tu de te mettre au travail ? Ou au moins essayer ? »

J : « Non ! »

S : « Et pourquoi ? »

J : « J'ai une excellente excuse ! »

S : « Ah bon ? » demanda t-elle étonnée.

J : « Oui : j'ai pas envie ! »

S : « Effectivement ! Alors d'où viens tu ? »

J : « J'étais avec Daniel. »

S : « Alors, il n'est pas trop nerveux ? »

J : « C'est une vraie pile électrique, il ne s'arrête pas de poser des questions plus stupides les unes que les autres ! Alors au bout d'un moment je l'ai laissé avec ses reliques ! »

S : « De manière claire : tu t'es enfui pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné ! »

J : « Mais il est encore plus casse pied que d'habitude et pourtant il faut le faire ! »

Sam rit à la dernière remarque de Jack. 

J : « Bon si parlait d'autre chose que de ce bon vieux Daniel ? » dit Jack avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

S : « Et quoi ? »

J : « Attends je vais te donner un exemple. » Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. « De ça, puis de ça et encore de ça ! » dit à chaque fois en le ponctuant d'un nouveau baiser.

S : « Effectivement c'est très intéressant mais… »

Jack ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa passionnément.

J : « Tu disais… »

S : « La ferme et embrasse moi ! » (au moins c'est clair! Plus clair ça existe pas !!!)

J : « A tes ordres ! »

Alors que les caresses allaient bon train, quelqu'un vint dans le laboratoire de Sam. Nos tourtereaux étaient trop « occupés », donc ils n'entendirent pas quand on frappa à la porte. Cette personne voyant de la lumière et constatant que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé prit la liberté d'entrer. Lorsque cette personne poussa la porte, elle en eut le souffle coupé : Sam était assise sur les genoux de Jack et ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

???: « Colonel Jonathan Charles O'Neill, je vous ordonne d'enlever votre langue de la bouche de ma fille ! » (c'est moi qui avait trouvé cette phrase! hein dinou ? oui, je l'avais garder en réserve pour la sortir à ce moment précis de cette fic !!!)

S : « Papa ! »

Et oui, Jacob était venir dire au revoir à Sam et comme il ne savait pas où elle était il avait tenté le labo ! Sam et Jack ne savaient plus où se mettre, ils avaient prévu de l'annoncer au père de Sam mais pas comme ça ! 

Jac : « Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Bon sang Sam, tu es entrain de mettre ta carrière en l'air ! »

Jacob n'en revenait pas, comment sa petite fille pouvait elle agir comme ça !

???: « Jacob pourquoi hurle tus ? »

J : « Mon général ! »

S : « C'est la totale ! » dit Sam fataliste.

Tous les yeux la fixèrent, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler ainsi.

H : « Bon, alors Jacob ? »

Jac : « Je viens de voir ma fille et son supérieur hiérarchique s'embrasser ! »

Hammond regarda son ami quelques minutes, Jack et Sam s'attendaient à se voir envoyer valser comme jamais mais étrangement le général Hammond était d'un calme olympien.

Jac : « George tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ou il faut que je te le répète ? » demanda Jacob énervé.

H : « Non, j'ai parfaitement compris ! »

Jac : « Et que vas tu faire ? »

H : « Absolument rien ! » (pardon? Tu trouve pas ça drôle !!!)

Jac : « Je te demande pardon ? » 

H : « Je ne ferai rien ! »

Jac : « Juste comme ça, que fais tu de la règle de non fraternisation entre officier ! »

H : « Je m'en fiche comme de ma première chemise ! » (hein?? Ahahahah !!!)

Jacob, tout comme notre couple préféré, était totalement largué !

Jac : « Tu m'explique s'il te plaît ! »

J : « Oui ce serait sympa ! » (exactement, non pas que je me plaigne mais…)

H : « La règle de non fraternisation n'a jamais eu cours au SG-C, c'est simple non ! »

J : « Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit de nous en faire part ? » (c'est vrai quoi!)

H : « Non ! J'attendais que vous vous décidiez pour en parler ! » dit il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une annonce à faire qui va me rapporter un gros tas de billets ! »

S: « Ouais ! Minute Oncle George ! C'est quoi cette histoire de billets ! » (des paris, je parie: elle est bonne celle-là, bon je me tais. Ouais vaut mieux)

H : « Autant vous le dire tout de suite ! Depuis que vous vous êtes rencontré, des paris ont été ouverts sur votre relation et grâce à vous je viens de gagner beaucoup d'argent ! »

Hammond partit les laissant. Jacob n'en revenait pas. Quant à notre couple ils se sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Jac : « Je suis toujours là ! » fit remarquer Jacob.

J : « Oops ! »

Jac : « Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps maintenant ? » demanda Jacob avec une grande peur de la réponse.

S, toujours dans les bras de Jack : « Un an papa ! »

Jac : « Et personne n'est au courant ! »

S : « A part toi et le général, non ! »

Tout à coup on entendit une annonce au micro.

Micro : « Ici le général Hammond, je tiens à prévenir l'ensemble du personnel que les paris sont officiellement clos ! Merci ! »

J : « Ils étaient tous au courant ! »

S : « Sauf nous ! C'est magnifique ! »

Jacob continuait d'halluciner.

J : « Au fait Sam ? »

S : « Oui ? »

J : « Oncle George ? »

S : « C'est mon parrain. »

J : « Tout s'explique ! Au fait quand comptais tu m'en parler ? »

S : « Un jour ! » lui assura t-elle.

J : « Oui je te crois ! » dit il sur un ton ironique.

Jac : « Je crois que je vais m'en aller avant de faire un meurtre ! »

Jacob quitta la pièce car rien que de penser que Jack posait les mains sur sa fille le rendait fou.

**Couloirs du SG-C :**

Jacob marchait au ralenti, il revoyait encore la scène : Sam assise sur Jack.

Selmac : « Jacob arrête de te tourmenter ! Tu savais que ta fille avait des sentiments pour lui ! Tu devrais être heureux pour elle ! Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse d'Anubis ! »

Jac : « Tu te crois drôle peut être ? »

Sel : « Hilarant ! Arrête donc de râler ! » (t'es sûre que c'est pas Jack déguisé en serpent? Ben oui, Jack il ne rentrerait pas dans le costume !!!)

Jac : « Il est beaucoup trop vieux pour elle voyons ! »

Sel : « Dix ans d'écart c'est pas la mer à boire Jacob ! »

Jac : « Et puis franchement elle aurait pu trouver mieux ! »

Sel : « Il est très bien pour elle, si ce n'est son humour parfois vaseux, tu sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien qui donnerait sa vie pour elle. »

Jac : « Est ce que juste une fois tu pourrais être de mon avis ? »

Sel : « Seulement si tu as raison ! »

Jacob et Selmac continuaient cette discussion intérieure jusqu'à arriver jusqu'au bureau de Hammond qui attendait Jacob avec un verre à la main.

_« Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. »_

H : « On ne peut pas avoir cinq minutes pour boire un verre dans cette base ! » râla Hammond.

Il quitta son bureau en laissant Jacob et descendit en salle de contrôle.

H : « Un code d'identification ? »

Sergent : « Oui, SG-1. »

H : « Ca doit être Teal'c, il était partit sur le site alpha. » se dit Hammond.

En effet c'était bien Teal'c qui revenait. Il était accompagné de maître Bratac et de Rya'c, et il avait quelque chose dans les bras.

Teal'c, Rya'c et Bratac : « Bonjour général. »

H : « Bonjour. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Hammond en désignant ce que tenait Teal'c dans les bras.

T : « Un bébé, je l'ai appelé Sharee. »

H : « En salle de briefing tout de suite ! » dit Hammond.

**Base du SG-C, salle de briefing :**

H : « Alors Teal'c j'attends des explications quant à la présence de cette enfant dans la base. »

T : « Bien général Hammond. »

_FLASH BACK:_

_Après le briefing, Teal'c avait demandé au général Hammond de pouvoir aller sur le site alpha pour voir son fils et maître Bratac. Le général avait accepté, et il était donc parti du SG-C. _

_Lorsqu'il arriva sur le site alpha il alla de ce pas voir son fils et son maître. Rya'c avait été très content de voir son père, il allait pouvoir lui montre les dernières choses que lui avait enseigné maître Bratac !_

_         Quelques heures avant son retour sur Terre, avec son fils et maître Bratac pour le mariage de Janet et Daniel, une jeune femme, amie de Teal'c apparut._

_JF : « Teal'c ! Au secours j'ai besoins de toi ! » dit la jeune femme, arrivant vers Teal'c l'air affolé._

_T : « Laya, que se passe t-il ? » dit Teal'c._

_L : « Je vais avoir mon bébé maintenant, j'ai vraiment besoins de toi ! »_

_T : « Que puis je faire pour toi ? je ne m'y connais pas ! »_

_L : « Teal'c je t'en prie aide moi ! » le supplia la jeune femme._

_Teal'c n'eut pas le choix, il aida donc la jeune femme à accoucher. Ce fut un accouchement long et difficile. Mais après quelques heures une petite chose, appelée communément bébé, pointa le bout de son nez. C'était une petite fille avec de grands yeux marrons et qui avait la peau de la même couleur que Teal'c. _

_T : « Laya, c'est une fille ! » dit Teal'c enthousiaste._

_Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Teal'c confia alors le bébé à son fils pour voir comment allait la mère._

_T : « Laya, réponds moi ! » dit il affolé._

_L : « Teal'c… je vais mourir… prends soin de ma petite fille… je te la confie… promets moi que tu la garderas avec toi, que tu l'élèveras comme ta fille… »_

_Teal'c ne savait pas quoi répondre à la jeune femme mais quand il vit le regard implorant de la jeune femme qui s'embuait de larmes il prit la décision qui s'imposait à présent à lui comme une évidence._

_T : « Je te la promets Laya, j'en prendrai soin comme si elle était ma propre fille. Avec ton accord je vais l'appeler Sharee. »_

_Laya acquieça, elle regarda Teal'c dans les yeux pour le remercier et elle s'éteignit en sachant que sa fille était en sécurité._

_FIN FLASH BACK :_

T : « Voilà général Hammond. J'aimerais la garder avec moi, ici sur Terre. »

H : « Je vais en référer au président mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. » dit il avec un grand sourie aux lèvres. « Toutefois, pour plus de sécurité, emmenez la voir le docteur Frasier pour qu'elle l'examine. »

T : « Bien général Hammond. »

         Et la petite Sharee était le premier bébé au SG-C, mais comme vous l'avez lu, elle ne serait pas la dernière, loin de là !

**Jour du mariage de Janet et Daniel :**

         Daniel et Janet se marièrent dans une petite église à Colorado Springs. Comme ils n'avaient pas de famille, les invités étaient composés essentiellement du personnel du SG-C. Daniel pensa au jour de son mariage avec sa première femme, et se dit que cette fois tout était différent : Jack était présent cette fois, et puis la mariée c'était Janet : une jeune femme avec un caractère bien trempé qui était prête à tout pour lui, même à se battre ! Il savait que Sharee aurait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur, mais maintenant il battait pour Janet ! 

Daniel avait choisi pour témoins Jack et Teal'c, qui du mettre un chapeau pour ne pas que l'on voit le symbole qu'il avait sur le front. Janet demanda à Sam et à Cassie de remplir ce rôle, ce qu'elles acceptèrent sans se faire prier. 

Daniel attendait déjà Janet devant l'autel, il commençait à baliser et Jack n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il lui disait au creux de l'oreille qu'elle était sûrement parti avec un beau militaire, qu'il avait perdu les alliances, et autre joyeuseté de ce genre ! Pour résumé : tout ce qu'il ne faut absolument pas dire ! (mais c'est Jack! Et oui !)

Du côté des dames, c'était l'effervescence ! Janet venait de passer une somptueuse robe de marier d'un blanc immaculé, elle avait des fleurs dans les cheveux, elle était tout simplement magnifique ! Janet n'ayant plus ses parents, elle avait demandé au général de la conduire jusqu'à l'autel. Le général accepta avec grand plaisir. Il était très heureux pour le couple, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour aussi tout les deux ! Le général avait cru à un moment qu'il allait devoir s'en mêler ! 

Lorsque la marche nuptiale commença se fut d'abord Cassie qui entra, suivie de près par Sam. Jack la trouvait magnifique dans cette robe bleu ciel qui refaisait ressortir ses yeux, alors son regard s'alluma d'une flamme que Sam ne connaissait pas encore ! 

Le prêtre commença la cérémonie. Tout se passa merveilleusement ! Daniel avait finalement trouvé les mots pour ses voeux, il en avait même fait pleurer Janet. Après l'échange des vœux, le prêtre posa la série de questions fatidiques.

Prêtre : « Daniel Jackson voulez vous prendre pour épouse Janet Frasier ici présente ? Voulez vous l'aimer, la chérir et l'honorer, dans le bonheur, comme dans le malheur, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie comme dans la santé jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

D : « Oui. » dit il en regardant sa dulcinée droit dans les yeux.

P : « Et vous Janet Frasier voulez vous prendre pour époux Daniel Jackson ici présent. Voulez vous l'aimer, le chérir et l'honorer, dans le bonheur, comme dans le malheur, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie comme dans la santé jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Jan : « Oui. » répondit elle sincèrement tout en regardant l'homme qu'elle aimait droit dans les yeux.

P : « Si quelqu'un à un motif valable contre cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. » dit le prêtre haut et fort.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur Jack.

J : « Quoi ? Pour une fois que j'ai rien à dire vous devriez être content ! » (c'est vrai ça! Je confirme !)

Et la cérémonie repris là où elle s'était arrêtée.

P : « Bien, au nom de Dieu et de l'Eglise, et par l'autorité qui m'a été conféré par l'état du Colorado, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée ! » 

D : « Euh… oui… je crois que ça peut se faire… »

Daniel et Janet s'embrassèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

P : « Mesdames et Messieurs je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Daniel Jackson ! »

Cassandra : « Oh ! Faudrait pas m'oublier quand même ! »

P : « Excusez moi jeune demoiselle ! Et leur fille ! »

C : « Merci ! » dit elle fièrement. 

Daniel avait adopté Cassandra, qui comme sa mère, portait à présent le nom de Jackson !

         La réception se passa dans une salle louée pour l'occasion, tout se passa à merveille, les mariés étaient au comble du bonheur ! Jack et Sam, ayant officialisés leur relation, profitaient de la fête et s'embrassaient en public ! Daniel et Janet n'avaient que moyennement appréciés de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt mais ils étaient tellement heureux qu'ils se soient enfin mis ensemble qu'ils ne les boudèrent que trente secondes ! Teal'c appréciait la fête, mais il préférait s'occuper de sa fille. D'ailleurs Rya'c adorait sa petite sœur, il ne fit aucune difficulté au plus grand soulagement de Teal'c qui avait un peu peur ! Jonas et Eléa parlait de leur mariage qui se ferait deux semaines plus tard, après que les deux tourtereaux soient revenus de leur voyage de noce, et devinez où ils partent : en Egypte pour faire une croisière sur le Nil ! D'ailleurs pendant ce laps de temps, Cassandra avait décidé d'emménager à la base vu que sa mère ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule : au départ elle pensait allez chez Sam mais comme cette dernière semblait très occupée avec Jack, elle se dit que la base c'était pas plus mal et probablement moins bruyant qu'un couple en pleine action ! (bien dit!)

**Deux semaines plus tard, mariage de Jonas et Eléa :**

Ce mariage se passa chez Jack, qui avait accepté que l'on squatte son jardin pour la journée. Au départ il n'était pas pour mais après que Sam lui ait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille il accepta avec un grand sourire. Jonas avait choisi Jack et Daniel comme témoin, et Eléa : Sam et Janet. Janet était rayonnante, à présent enceinte de trois mois, on commençait à apercevoir quelques rondeurs : elle était resplendissante ! Sam, quant à elle, enviait ses deux amies, elle avait même dit, alors qu'elle aidait Eléa à se préparer _quand est-ce que j'aurais le rôle principal dans cette cérémonie ! _Ses deux amies avaient rit à cet aveux !

C'est le général Hammond qui officia pour la cérémonie, c'était donc une cérémonie intime comme l'avait désiré le couple !

         A la fin de la cérémonie, alors que tous dansaient, parlaient ou mangeaient, Jack éloigna Sam de la foule pour l'emmener dans un coin plus tranquille ou il avait certaines choses à lui demander qui ne pouvait plus attendre…

Fin.

Oui, oui, on sait ce fut long, mais il faut du temps pour arriver à la perfection !

Cette fic sera suivit d'une autre fic qui se nomme : _Enfin ils se déclarent (3) : ils se marièrent…_

On se dépêche de l'écrire, mais il va falloir encore être patient !!!

Au fait, envoyez nous des petits mails, ou des grands c'est comme vous voulez, pour nous faire savoir ce que vous en pensez, comme ça on améliore le troisième volet !

Aller @ +

Dinou, Vanous et Vicky


End file.
